Aventuras y amores, entre el pasado y el presente
by konohaepicwriter
Summary: Después de descubrir los secretos y penurias de las chicas que ama Finn se propone un nuevo objetivo poder viajar en el tiempo para ayudarlas a evitar sus problemas interviniendo en un evento de su pasado para poder estar con la dulce princesa y ademas ayudar a Marceline y a la reina flama a olvidarse de el, pero que terribles consecuencias tendra jugar con la corriente del tiempo.
1. Si se puede cambiar el pasado

**Prologo: Se puede cambiar el pasado**

**Finalmente después de tanto tiempo puedo escribir esta historia que era una de las que mas deseaba escribir y si mal no me equivoco, vamos apenas a la mitad de mi serie de historias pero tengo una gran expectativa algo que les diré es que esta historia tendrá principalmente Fubblegum, pero verán que al final de los acontecimientos de todo lo que va a surgir no nos dará inmediatamente el final de con quien se va a quedar Finn así que el rombo amoroso de vida que tiene se va a poner en acción mucho mas adelante, para los que no les gusta el Fubblegum aquí esta el aviso y para los que si entonces estarán bien a gusto con la historia, también sepan que termine de escribir mi primera historia que era de school days de 16 capítulos nada mas y nada menos son 2 cosas finalmente 3 historias completadas enorme logro junto con el hecho de que termine el modo historia del ultimate mortal Kombat 3 con Sektor y termine el viaje de los cazadores en línea en Last of Us así que muchas cosas por celebrar además como ya termine la historia de school days me dedicare mas a esta así que podre poner 2 capítulos por semana o incluso mas, así que bueno empecemos con cuenta regresiva: ¡5,4,3,2,1, 0000000!.**

**Advertencia: Recomendable leer "Juego de póker en San Valentín" y "Gente pequeña, grandes secretos" para entenderlo ya que son las partes anteriores a esta si desean verlas búsquenlas en mi bio o perfil.**

**Fuerte en el árbol 1 AM**

Después de un buen día de aventuras Finn y Jake se tomas su buen merecido descanso como Jake es un soñador experimentado (además que los perros pasan una gran parte de su tiempo durmiendo), le era fácil conciliar el sueño y además de que el sueño lo llevaba placentero por otro lado el sueño de Finn no lo estaba ayudando mucho no era precisamente una pesadilla sino mas bien que recordaba los secretos de sus amigas como aparecían en su mente de maneras muy sorpresivas recordando lo que les decían:

-Si tan solo pudiera saber que eres feliz con otra persona.

-Desearía poder regresar a la antigua prisión que era la red de mentiras de mi padre.

-Se que suena egoísta pero desearía que me escogieras a mi.

Después los flashbacks dentro de su sueño se hacían aun más rápidos y volátiles:

-Te quise pero sabia que siempre ibas a querer mas a Bonnibel que a mi.

-Podría haber aprovechado y estar contigo pero cuando sepas la verdad te hubieras enojado conmigo.

-Es horrible saber que todo lo que te rodea es maldad y tal vez tu te termines convirtiendo en ello.

-Nunca se sabrá que tan horrible es el sentimiento de amar tanto a alguien pero al mismo tiempo querer olvidarse de el.

-Oh Finn tan solo en pensar en mis orígenes me hace pensar en ti como al principio pensé que era esta parte de mí pero me he dado cuenta que mi sentimiento va mas allá.

-Eres el tesoro más precioso y mas valioso que hay no me agrada el hecho de que mis propios errores del pasado me hayan hecho alejarte de mi.

Después inmediatamente Finn despertó se dio cuenta de que en esta semana recurrentemente a tenido estos sueños, recordando lo que las chicas dijeron o escribieron en sus "diarios personales" se podría decir, luego el se puso al filo de la cama a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido como de cierta manera el era la raíz del problema de que las 3 chicas y amigas de el estuvieran tristes bueno no del todo su culpa pero el podría ayudarlas pero solo a una ya que no estaría bien que este con todas al mismo tiempo empeoraría todo luego de nuevo, Finn se puso a rondar las palabras de la reina flama por su cabeza.

-"Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de regresar en el tiempo, quedarme en la lámpara y nunca tener que salir preferiría quedarme hay por siempre"

De verdad lo hacían sentir mal Marceline y la dulce princesa nunca habían dicho algo como eso a Finn pero en realidad tampoco les había dado razones para hacerlo ya que nunca había sido novio de ellas así que no las pudo haber lastimado emocionalmente a propósito. Pero si el caso de que la reina flama para ayudarla tendría hacer que olvidarlo estaría dispuesto hacerlo de todas maneras así se evitaría revolver mas su mente ya que de todas maneras Marceline y la dulce princesa aun querían estar con el además con una chica menos seria un poco mas fácil decidir.

Mientras rondaba por su cabeza la manera de resolverlo y las palabras de ella finalmente una solución para ayudar a todos llego a su cabeza:

¡Lo tengo!- se dio cuenta de que Jake se dio cuenta un poco del ruido que provoco así que inmediatamente bajo su tono de voz- Ya se que hacer para ayudarlas tengo el plan perfecto infalible pero tendré que ponerlo en moción mañana por ahora tengo que descansar- luego Finn se volvió a dormir.

**A partir de aquí hare la historia en perspectiva de Finn.**

Me desperté fui inmediatamente a desayunar con un plan perfecto en mente para ayudar a todos y a pesar de que no se lo pensaba contar a Jake iba a necesitar ayuda de el para una pequeña parte del plan asi que después de que termine mi desayuno:

-Jake una pregunta- le dije mientras me acababa el último poco de nuestro desayuno de sándwich de ese día.

-Que quieres saber Finn.

-Sabes donde se esta quedando Jake Jr últimamente es que como la ultima vez que fuimos a la casa de Arcoíris ninguno de los chicos ya viven con ella y apenas TV es el único que se quedo.

-Mmm bueno me dijo que quería comenzar un negocio de aventuras como nosotros , así que hizo su casa en un árbol.

-Guau vaya cuanto estilo y exactamente en que árbol.

-Escogió el árbol en el que perdiste tu disco el realmente alto pero como tiene poderes mágicos lo escalo con facilidad.

-Bueno espero que me ayude y se encuentre ahí.

-Si, yo espero que me venga a visitar de todas maneras no quiero ver como padre necesitado- dijo Jake mientras miro aun lado con expresión un poco preocupada- pero bueno ahora que onda como así tan curioso por visitar a tu sobrina.

-Bueno pensaba que hace mucho tiempo que no comparto con ella además si queremos que entre en el negocio de las aventuras entonces creo que seria un buen guía.

-Mmm bueno esta bien aprecio que quieras compartir con ella no estoy muy seguro si ella va a estar además hoy pensaba ir hacer las compras y visitar a Arcoiris, así que diviértete en caso de que la encuentres.

-Gracias Jake ahora mismo me voy nos vemos después amigo- le dije mientras me despedía de el, después cogí mi mochila, algo de dinero del salón de tesoros y una de mis muchas espadas en mi cabeza me vino la idea de que bueno que Jake no pueda venir ya que no deseo que se entere de mi plan.

**En el gran árbol al mediodía**

Vi el árbol era realmente enorme en realidad no sabia como iba hacer para que Jake Jr mi sobrina favorita me escuchara y me dejara entrar así que comencé a lanzar piedras al árbol hasta que finalmente sin desearlo rompí una de las ventanas.

-Oh rayos- inmediatamente escuche la voz enfurecida de mi sobrina gritando hacia mi dirección- ¡Quien fue el que lanzo esta piedra a mi casa voy ir abajo a darte una lección!- cuando fue a ver abajo se encontró nada mas y nada menos con su tío luego inmediatamente la actitud de Jake Jr cambio de enojada a feliz para ir a recibir a su tío.

-Tio Finn- luego usando los poderes mágicos que heredo de su papa bajo sin mucha dificultad- que bueno que has venido a visitarme- luego lo abrazo.

-Si, Jake Jr no sabía donde vivías así que no había podido venir antes.

-No te preocupes pero que te trae por aquí pensabas hacer algo conmigo.

-Si he venido por unas cuantas razones la primera he sabido que quieres comenzar en las aventuras y creo que tu tío es el perfecto para ayudarte en eso- le dije de manera muy creída ya que me gusta bastante que principalmente ella me admire.

-Si, pero que no se te suba mucho a la cabeza- nos reímos debido a que sabíamos que obviamente era una broma- no, es genial creo que tu serias el mejor para enseñarme.

-También hay algo que quiero que tu me ayudes- le dije en un tono muy serio.

-¿Y que es?- me pregunto.

-Recuerdas la maquina del tiempo que Jake y yo construimos para ti hace algún tiempo.

-Ah si todavía la tengo- dijo de un tono que le resultaba un poco embarazoso recordar que la trataban como una bebe- es un buen recuerdo de ustedes pero por que.

-Jake Jr necesito que me la des pienso hacerla funcionar y poder viajar en el tiempo.

**Vaya un viaje en el tiempo y que les parecerá eso piensan que será algo que saque adelante y haga que mi serie este bien o que, sino pues entonces esperen en los próximos capítulos que en si implicara este viaje en el tiempo que realizara Finn. **

**Unas pequeñas curiosidades:**

**-En el episodio Jake´s Suit se ve que todos los hijos de Jake y Arcoíris ya no viven en la casa de ella solo TV se quedo no se bien la razón aunque pronto la sabré porque este episodio ya se va a estrenar en Latinoamérica la semana que viene.**

**-En Dungeon Train se ve que en el futuro Jake Jr es la mas aventurera de todos los hijos de Jake además es la que mas aparecido en los episodios de hora de aventura también de todos los hijos de Jake es mi favorita.**

**-Se ve que a pesar de que los hijos de Jake envejecen muy rápido no se ve que mueran rápido ya que en Dungeon Train cuando Finn y Jake miran el futuro de algunos años después se ve que Jake Jr. sigue viva y es aventurera así que al menos parece que en un momento determinado dejan de envejecer tanto o incluso podrían dejar de hacerlo.**

**Este prologo ya esta listo y a pesar del siguiente capitulo entenderemos mas sobre el plan maestro y si tienen curiosidad de saber que va a pasar mas adelante pónganle fav de esa manera sabrán en todo momento cuando actualizo esta historia y déjenme reviews con lo que sea que quieran expresar para yo poder leerlos y de esa manera podría hasta pulir mi historia(además me encantan los reviews y favs podría decirse que es una especie de adicción XD). Axxxxxxxx porque vamos a por la 3era historia y espero también poder terminarla me despido Chauuuuuuuuu.**


	2. El plan maestro de Finn y Jake Jr

**El plan maestro: Hora de aventura con Finn y Jake Jr.**

**Me encuentro aquí un día después de escribir tanto el prologo y el epilogo de mis historias, para ya comenzar con el verdadero primer capitulo de esta historia para también darles unas cuantas noticias una pequeña reseña personal hacia la historia de otro autor que de verdad me gusta bastante sus historias en una de sus ultimas historias inferno me dejo una pizca de expectación a mi ya la termino y al menos no acabo en el peor de los escenarios, espero obviamente la continuación ya que si espera crear un complot mas grande entonces si tendrá mi aprobación los que conocen la historia de la que hablo sabrán a lo que me refiero. No puedo decirles mucho acerca de la últimamente sucedido ya que apenas a pasado un día desde que me puse trabajar en otro capitulo así que no le daré mas vueltas y a empezar con axxxx Jr para mi hija de Jake favorita a empezar.**

**Gran árbol 1PM**

Después de que le pedí la maquina del tiempo a Jake Jr ella me decidió hacer pasar a su casa me dijo antes de que decidiera en cualquier cosa vayamos a despejar nuestra mente así que acepte comimos un poco, sorprendentemente sabe mantener su propia casa en pie aunque parecía que de verdad se podía sentir sola.

-Jake Jr no te sientes un poco sola, digo el árbol es enorme y no veo que estés con nadie mas.

-Para nada Tío Finn de hecho te quería presentar a alguien, ¡Puedes salir en este momento estoy con mi tio!- grito mi sobrina.

-Ya voy espera – luego me quede sorprendido esa voz era familiar hasta que lo vi y también se sorprendió y me dijo- Finn.

-Ardilla voladora- luego el fue y me abrazo- Jajaja que gusto me da verte desde que te fuiste todo a mejorado en este árbol.

-Así es afuera el mundo es genial aunque cuando regrese aquí para tener de nuevo unas bellotas me atacaron y me atraparon para tenerme aprisionado en el árbol.

-¿Y como lograste salir?- le pregunte luego Jake Jr me comenzó a explicar.

-Bueno ya que yo estaba buscando casa encontré este árbol genial para poder quedarme mientras construía la casa me encontré con estos extraños animales que decían: "En el árbol, parte del árbol", me intentaron secuestrar pero los derrote con facilidad luego me encontré con este pequeño y wuala nos hicimos amigos.

-Si le ayude a terminar de construir la casa de ahí en adelante comenzamos con esto de las "aventuras".

-Guau es genial Jake Jr una de tus primeras hazañas heroicas fue salvar a alguien, nada mal- luego comencé a sobar un poco su cabeza.

-Jajaja gracias.

-Y ardilla voladora que bueno que estas en el negocio de las aventuras de verdad te divertirás.

-De hecho ya no me llames ardilla voladora- le dijo un poco desanimado- muchas veces intente aprender a volar con la ayuda de Jake Jr. pero no pudimos lograrlo así que me puse otro nombre.

-Ah si, ¿Cual?

-Ahora lo llamamos Ryan dijo que para el suena genial y si lo es.

-Si, Ryan es genial pero que pena que no aprendieras a volar.

-En realidad probé con algo como lo que se usan las cometas así puedo volar mientras tenga estos bebes- luego mostrando algo como un ala delta pequeña en su espalda mostro su mecanismo para volar.

-¿Bueno pero solo eres tu y Ryan?- le pregunte.

-Pensábamos mandar una especie de mensaje a Moe para ver si nos mandaba uno de sus Bmo o algo pero en realidad no sabemos muy bien donde se encuentran.

-En otro momento te podría ayudar con eso, pero Jake Jr. en cuanto lo de la maquina del tiempo- ya me estaba desviando de mi plan y misión así que regrese al punto principal de mi visita.

-Cierto, pero no entiendo como puedes hacer funcionar de verdad no esta muy bien construida.

-Mira Jake Jr. tengo un plan maestro para hacer algo muy importante para poder ayudar a todos por eso necesitare la maquina del tiempo.

-Dímelo.

-No puedo en realidad se que si te lo dijera no me apoyarías.

-Tio Finn confía en mi de verdad crees que no te apoyaría- me dije con un tono un poco triste un tono al que no me podía negar.

-Esta bien pero no se lo digas ni a tu papa o a tu mama.

-Te lo prometo.

-Y nada de cruzar los dedos- le dije de manera muy seria.

-Mira dedos sin cruzar- me dijo mientras me mostraba sus manos.

-Ok pienso regresar en el tiempo para evitar todos los problemas con mis amigas es complicado pero sienten cosas por mi pero estoy un poco mas seguro con una pero no puede estar conmigo por un "obstáculo"- dije mirando para otro lado sabiendo de que eran 2 obstáculos pero si me deshacía de uno era suficiente- así que pienso regresar en el tiempo y deshacerme de el para evitar problemas y ayudar a las demás.

Mi sobrina se quedo callada después de mi historia e incluso me di cuenta de que Ryan se fue para evitar un momento incomodo, ya que tal vez con lo pensativa debió pensar que lo que le dije era tonto e incluso peligroso así que decidí disculparme.

-Sabes fue realmente tonto pedirte algo como eso de verdad no tiene sentido y- luego fui interrumpido ya que ella puso su cabello sobre mi boca para hacerme dejar de hablar.

-Lo entiendo Tío Finn toma te daré la maquina del tiempo.

-En serio de verdad pensaba que ibas a creer que era algo realmente tonto y no ibas apoyar.

-Eres mi Tío además eres mayor que yo en experiencia así que supongo que sabes lo que haces además se oye como algo realmente lindo para que puedas estar con la chica que te gusta pienses ir tan lejos pero te la daré con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunte muy emocionado que finalmente iba a tener la maquina del tiempo.

-Que dejes que Ryan y yo te ayudemos.

-Claro me parece bien.

-Hurra- grito mi amigo y mi sobrina.

-¿Y cual es el plan?- me pregunto de manera impaciente Jake Jr- ya que de todas maneras ahora mismo esta maquina no te servirá para viajar en el tiempo.

-Tengo una idea mira iré a la Choza mágica del Ganso Manso el siempre tiene algo para esta clase de situaciones así podre hacer funcionar con gran facilidad esta cosa.

-Genial vamos.

-Pero antes ya que estamos aquí te daré unas lecciones de armas primero espadas y segundo también cosas que disparen como ballestas, arcos y esas cosas de acuerdo.

-Mmm bueno esta bien tu que crees Ryan.

-Yo digo que: Hagámoslo- dijo emocionado.

-Muy bien ¿Que hora es?- preguntaron la ardilla y Jake Jr

Luego grite de emoción desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía hice pero era de nuevo este sentimiento que tenia la mayoría de veces cuando era mas joven, lo dije: ¡Es hora de aventura!

**Choza del Ganso Manso 4:00 PM**

**Luego de una sesión de entrenamiento entre Finn, Jake Jr y Ryan fueron para visitar la Ganso Manso.**

-Hola Ganso Manso como te va- lo salude sabia que si había alguien que podía conseguirme cualquier tipo de artilugio mágico y especial era el.

-Me va muy bien para aquí preguntas por quien- el vendedor siempre tenia la costumbre de hablar con rimas.

-Acaba de decir tu nombre amigo porque le preguntas a mi tío a quien busca- dijo un poco extrañada Jake Jr ante la singularidad de nuestro vendedor.

-Vaya chica mas ruda o quizás eres así porque tienes la cabeza dura- el Ganso Manso continuaba con su manera de atendernos y al parecer la estaba molestando a mi sobrina.

-Ruda a quien le dices ruda ahora te voy a dar una lección- justo cuando ella estaba por perder el control y apalear al Ganso Manso la detuve.

-Jake Jr tranquilízate esa es su manera de atender con rimas en realidad después de un rato te acostumbras e incluso es divertido.

-Ah bueno supongo que entonces no lo dijo a propósito.

-Claro que no pequeña si malinterpretas todo lo que digo tu vida quedara bien añeja.

-Si, como sea lo siento.

-A mi me parece genial como puedes imaginar tantas rimas supongo que debes ser un poeta pero no uno en tu mente no, eres aquí en carne y hueso tal y como yo puedo volar ahora.

-Gracias amigo después de esto podrías ir a compartir café conmigo.

-Tal vez después amigo tengo que hacer una misión con mi compañera y mi maestro aquí presentes- dijo la ardilla refiriéndose a nosotros 2.

-Que pena pero la compensare comiéndome unas peras, pero que han venido hacer a mi choza. Que desean ya que el tiempo exaspera.

-Bueno Ganso Manso deseo poder encontrar algo que me permita construir o reparar cualquier cosa, y que lo haga con gran facilidad.

-Y que deseas construir aventurero que te veo con gran esmero.

-Bueno una maquina del tiempo- le dije un poco dudoso con su reacción.

-Mmm ya veo en el tiempo quieres viajar pero sabes que también debes aprender a regresar.

-A regresar pero para eso esta la maquina del tiempo.

-No mi querido chico ese juego tiene reglas sino las sigues. Te quedaras atorado y bien estancado.

-Como Ganso Manso explícate mejor.

-Esta bien esta parte la hare sin rimas – luego el Ganso Manso comenzó su explicación sin rimas.

-Veras Finn cuando alguien viaja en el tiempo la maquina no se transportara contigo solo te permitirá ir de ida quedándose como la estación para regresar necesitaras algo remoto que te permita usar de regreso no se necesitan 2 maquinas del tiempo sino un receptor que desde el pasado o en el futuro te permita regresar.

-Bueno no te entendí muy bien la parte del final- le dije claramente que no entendía mucho de lo que dijo pero su punto era que debía tener algo aparte de la maquina del tiempo.

-Yo si le entendí- dijo Jake Jr.- entonces tienes alguno de esos receptores.

-Si, aquí esta- luego saco una especie de reloj de esos muy elegante creo que les decían reloj de bolsillo pero aparte de que se señalaba la hora también se podía programar la fecha siendo un poco mas grande de lo que imagine.

-¿Y cual es el precio?-pregunto Ryan.

-Bueno hasta alrededor de 400 rupias.

-¡Queeeee!- gritaron Jake Jr y Ryan.

-Este es el precio si no te gusta mejor compra un conejo.

-No hay problema Ganso Manso aquí saque unas monedas de oro del tesoro de mi casa con esto será suficiente- le pregunte.

-Mmm bueno aquí hay como 350 pero que va el reloj es tuyo- luego me lo dio y me lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

-Gracias acerca de eso para reparar la maquina del tiempo.

-Bueno en realidad no tengo nada que te ayude pero puedo decirte una manera de lograrlo conozco el artefacto que será de tu agrado.

-En serio dime cual es.

-Es el famoso martillo de Sir. Felix Ralphin el mayor constructor que ha existido en todo Ooo el después de la gran guerra se dice que hizo la construcción de su reino varias veces seguidas pero tenia el problema de que también después de construirlas las terminaba demoliendo su martillo permite construir cualquier cosa y hacerla funcionar al instante.

-Que bueno Ganso Manso pensaba pedírselo al hombre banana pero ahora se encuentra en libertad condicional después de que fue a la cárcel.

-Y donde se encuentra dínoslo- dijo Jake Jr.

-En la cima de un edificio cercana al puente derruido mas allá del reino Slime.

-Gracias Ganso Manso vamos chicos tenemos que conseguir ese martillo.

**Dentro del edificio a las 5PM**

-Vaya este lugar de verdad que es aterrador- dijo Ryan un poco asustado- de verdad parece que saldrá alguna cosa y nos atrapara.

-Ah Ryan vamos no seas aguafiestas esto es una verdadera aventura pasamos por un calabozo entero y ya estamos en los pisos finales donde se supone que se encuentra el martillo de Sir. Felix- Jake Jr. Siempre era animosa e intentaba darle apoyo a su amigo tal y como Jake conmigo.

-Esperen un momento por este piso escucho como si hubiera algo que nos quisiera atrapar.

-Luego de un momento- se disparo una especie de telaraña hacia Ryan que el apenas logro esquivar.

-¿Que fue eso?- luego una enorme cantidad de insectos enormes de color plateado se dirigieron hacia nosotros para atacarnos.

-Ya saben que hacer chicos entrenamos hace poco para esto- luego saque mi espada de raíz hace mucho tiempo que no la usaba ya que desde el incidente con Kee-Oth comencé usar mas espadas aparte de la espada de la familia.

-Lo se tío vas a ver que estarás muy orgulloso de mi- luego Jake Jr saco el mazo que cargaba con ella aunque también en su espalda tenia una especie de arco y flecha, Ryan también llevo un mazo y una especie de bate.

Comenzamos a pelear con los insectos eran bastantes y al parecer estaban protegiendo el tesoro el cual era el martillo .Jake Jr los repelía bien con su mazo acababa con los enemigos mas cercanos aplastándolos si se veía rodeada usaba su cabello para aplastarlos con gran fuerza había veces que los insectos lograron cogerla con su telaraña pero con la ayuda de Ryan lanzaba con su bate a los insectos contra la telaraña debilitándoles terminando con sus enemigos rápido ya que eran menos, ella me comenzó apoyar con su arco disparándoles después recogía con su cabello las flechas para no desperdiciarlas era muy bueno en esto de pelear Ryan se veía rodeado así que lo apoye un poco mientras acababa con algunos insectos finalmente logramos acabar aparentemente con todos asi que me acerque a Jake Jr. para continuar con nuestro camino.

-Bien hecho me has impresionado eso de verdad fue una pelea intensa- le dije mientras me sentaba y fui ayudar un poco a Ryan luego de la nada el grito: "Finn cuidado"- luego me di cuenta que un insecto aun mas grande estaba a punto de atacarme pero justo cuando se iba abalanzar sobre mi.

-Ja nadie se recupera de eso- luego me di cuenta de que Jake Jr. lo atravesó de una sola flecha de verdad cada vez esta chica me impresionaba mas.

-Guau gracias eso fue asombroso.

-No hay de que – dijo con un poco de fanfarronería en su tono de voz.

-Bueno avancemos que el martillo no ha de estar muy lejos- luego fuimos los 3 a la habitación donde se encontraba nada más y nada menos un martillo dorado dentro de una especie de estante listo para ser conseguidos.

-Vamos a conseguir ese martillo será finalmente nuestro- todos fuimos corriendo teníamos ya en vista el hermoso todos emocionados estábamos a punto de cogerlo hasta que finalmente cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo alguien realmente enorme cayo enfrente de nosotros tenia un aspecto como el de un ogro pero en piel se parecía a la mía era realmente grande de torso, muy alto, sus palmas, brazos y pies eran enormes muy parecido que se le llamaba al supuesto pie grande la criatura nos vio con mucha ira listo para atacarnos y nos grito: ¡Voy a demolerlos!

Sabíamos que iba proteger el martillo y que la pelea no iba a ser fácil.

**Y que tal segundo capitulo que les parece el hecho de que le de algo de protagonismo a Jake Jr la verdad creo que deberían ponerla un poco mas en la serie ya que es realmente agradable verla pero solo hay que esperar. El viaje en el tiempo se acerca pero antes en el siguiente episodio les daré una gran pelea entre nuestro héroe humano, la heroína novata y la ardilla Ryan así que esperen mas adelante como nos llevara este desenlace, cualquier cosa que deseen hacerme saber o recomendación, dar su opinión acerca del capitulo déjenle un review para de esa manera saber que les pareció hasta ahora esta nueva historia.**

**Unas pequeñas aclaraciones y tal vez alguna curiosidad por ahí:**

**-Ryan es la ardilla que ayudo escapar a Finn en el episodio "Arriba en el árbol", no se sabe su nombre asi que yo me lo invente su nombre lo saque del Perro Bryan de padre de familia (que en paz descanse ya que en la serie murió eso si es una perdida grande de excelente personaje digo porque no matan a Meg, Chris o incluso Peter me enojan la grandísima estúpidos que son mas que los 2 primeros son de relleno y Peter me enoja porque es demasiado estúpido y siempre lo justifican)**

**-Las rupias son el dinero que si mal no me equivoco es utilizado en la India pero también se lo usa en la leyenda de Zelda y de hay base el dinero que usa Finn porque nunca dicen que tipo de moneda usan para comprar las cosas.**

**-El ganso manso aparte de tener artilugios mágicos tiene mapas o al menos sabe locaciones de objetos mágicos tal y como se ve en el episodio de "Sangre bajo la piel", que el sabia donde estaba la armadura de Celderon podría ser que el es como Simón un investigador de objetos mágicos.**

**-Los insectos de este episodio están basados en el diseño de los insectos que aparece en la película de "Ralph el demoledor", en el juego Heroe´s Duty de la respectiva película.**

**-Sir. Felix Ralphin es una clara parodia a la película de "Ralph el demoledor" en el cual el protagonista del juego que tiene el mismo nombre se llama Repara Felix Jr. Y el villano se llama Ralph el demoledor pueden probar el juego para dispositivos móviles o en ipods y tablets, también pueden ver la película la cual es 100% recomendable.**

**De acuerdo hasta aquí es el 2do capitulo para darles un poco pequeño avance el viaje en el tiempo va a ser alrededor del capitulo 4 por ahora el siguiente capitulo se va tratar a de la pelea contra el demoledor y tal vez algo mas como siempre mi recomendación dejen reviews acerca de cualquier punto de la historia que les agrade o les parezca interesante, alguna recomendación o su opinión de cualquier manera para mi todos los reviews son bienvenidos mientras sean cosas constructivas mientras que si les agrada y quieren ver como avanza la historia pónganle fav o follow para tenerlo rápidamente en medio de la enorme multitud de historias que tiene hora de aventura y sino lo has hecho lee antes "Juego de poker en San Valentin" y "Gente pequeña, secretos grandes" las cuales son las partes anteriores a esta todas hechas por mi las pueden ver en mi perfil.**

**Un Axxxx Jr. Para la Jake Jr. Y hasta la próxima, también recordemos a Bryan Griffin un gran personaje que en paz descanse.**


	3. El demoledor

**El demoledor**

**Justo antes de ponerme a escribir este capitulo estaba esperando la hora del almuerzo en mi trabajo asi que para matar el tiempo me puse a jugar brickbreacker en mi celular, me di cuenta de que el nivel 13 en ese juego es el nivel mas fácil del mundo y además pude llegar al nivel 16 de 73 para mi algo de lo mas difícil porque esos juegos como brickbreacker son realmente complicados, otra cosa les tengo una excelente noticia finalmente mi nueva computadora esta conmigo después de un largo tiempo dañada así que a partir de ahora podre escribir con mayor facilidad desde ahí aunque como saben lo hago en el tiempo libre en mi trabajo y no en mi casa porque me pongo a jugar XD. Pero bueno esto nos traerá el tercer capitulo de esta historia el cual nos dará un poco mas de acción que el anterior.**

**Leer "Juego de póker en San Valentín" y "Gente pequeña, secretos grandes" partes anteriores a esta para entender todas están en mi perfil escritas por mi.**

**Edificio hogar del martillo de Sir. Felix Ralphin 6:30 PM**

Estábamos en frente de aquel poderoso enemigo tanto Jake Jr como Ryan se veían nerviosos y no era para menos se veía lo suficiente grande como para no poder intimidarlo así que esa táctica estaba de lado y tenia realmente bien resguardado el martillo haciendo inútil el intentar escabullirnos de el la única opción era pelear.

-No escucharon aléjense del martillo o serán demolidos- nos grito con enorme ira.

-Tu serás el demolido, tonto vas a ver quien es grande- luego Jake Jr comenzó a expandir su cabello bastante hasta el tamaño de un enorme pie se comenzó abalanzar hacia el.

-Jake Jr cuidado no te acerques demasiado a el- sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-No te preocupes tío Finn lo tengo todo bajo control- dicho esto comenzó aplastar varias veces al demoledor el cual solo gritaba en dolor "Si ves que te dije no están grande"- cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final el demoledor agarro el cabello de Jake Jr dándole varias vueltas y la lanzo contra uno de los muros.

-Ahh eso ha dolido- dijo agarrándose la cabeza luego Ryan fue ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto, "Si solo un poco adolorida".

-Vamos chicos podemos vencerlo solo si atacamos en grupo.

-Esta bien tio Finn. Ryan preparare la magia helada y saca las armas- luego de eso Jake Jr saco un especie de cubo de hielo con rostro y ambos se lo comieron mientras que los mazos tomaron también la forma de un martillo.

-Estamos listos para aplastarte amigo.

-Jake Jr dame el arco y la flecha- luego me los tiro y los puse en mi espalda listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar de todas maneras también tenia otros trucos debajo de la manga.

-Es hora de acabar con ustedes- luego el se trepo en lo alto del edificio y nos comenzó a lanzar todo lo que encontraba piedras, barriles cualquier cosa caia cerca de nosotros apenas y lograba esquivarlos.

-Chicos trepen mientras el me lanza las cosas a mi, si no lo derrotamos no conseguiremos el martillo- tanto Jake Jr. y Ryan aumentaban el paso ya que el demoledor cogió el martillo y se lo llevo con el finalmente llegaron a la cima, estaban cara a cara con el y cayeron apuntando sus martillos hacia abajo lo que provoco que le dieran en la cabeza provocando que se vaya un poco para atrás, el martillo se cayo y cuando estaban a punto de cogerlo, el les dio una patada a ambos mientras corría Ryan salió volando y Jake Jr suavizo su impacto amortiguándolo con su cabello.

-Rayos de verdad que eres terco, solo danos el martillo y nadie saldrá lastimado- le dijo mi sobrina mientras recogía su mazo para seguirse acercando a Ryan.

-Aparte de nosotros creo que el lastimarse no le preocupa- mientras se ponía alado de su compañera decidió formular un plan- mira pudimos atacarle mientras estuvimos juntos tal vez si peleamos con el nos dará tiempo para que Finn se nos una.

-Excelente idea bueno encarguémonos de el- me hicieron una señal que me indicaba que lo iban entretener mientras yo trepaba hasta la cima comencé hacerlo rápido ya que no sabia cuanto me podría tardar, mientras lo hacia admiraba la gran batalla tanto Ryan y ella daban sus ataques al mismo tiempo primero lo recibieron con un martillazo aplastador que lo hizo venirse para adelante luego lo recibieron con uno para arriba que hizo que se alzara por los cielos justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en el aire dieron un martillazo tan duro que hizo que descendiera para abajo como un torpedo el enemigo estaba con algunos moretones y un poco mareado decidió recibirlos con otra patada pero dando una vuelta de sus martillos alrededor del suelo provoco que se alejen de el, listo para recibirlo con otro ataque el les dio una solo aplauso para adelante que provoco que salieran volando se acerco a Ryan y lo recibió con una patada hacia abajo hizo que se cayera para abajo luego Ryan comenzó a caer pero logre tomar su mano.

-Te tengo, no te caerás, vamos no podemos dejar mucho tiempo a Jake Jr sola con ese monstruo- logre alzar a Ryan y comenzó a trepar junto conmigo mientras veíamos como el demoledor comenzó a golpear el suelo e hizo que comenzaran a caer piedras y comenzara temblar el suelo, de verdad le quedaba bien el nombre demoledor cuando ya se estaba colapsando por donde íbamos Jake Jr le dio un duro golpe con un puño hecho de su cabello en toda su cara que lo aturdió por un momento, luego dio un gran salto para pegarle con su martillo cosa que pudo hacerlo una vez luego cuando iba para el segundo la recibió con un agarre con el cual la alzo primero le pego un cabezazo en el aire para después darle un aplauso en el aire a lo que fue alzada mas alto cuando iba a ser recibido por otro golpe devastador ella lo agarro con su cabello para luego darle un duro cabezazo justo Ryan lo recibió con un golpe con su bate que hizo que fuera impulsado bien lejos.

-Jake ¿la magia esta lista?- le pregunto la ardilla.

-Así es solo necesitaremos estar juntos- ella dirigió la atención hacia mi- Tío es mejor que tu lo puedas atacar con tus flechas.

-Pero no pienso dejar que te sigas lastimando- me quede mirando a ellos estaban realmente lastimados y sucios habían dado buen pelea pero el demoledor era un oponente de enorme calibre.

-Tío la magia helada ya esta lista así que tendremos una pequeña ventaja, solo danos un oportunidad- simplemente les alce mi pulgar en son de aprobación justo en ese momento el se iba directo a el apunto de atacarlos con toda su fuerza con unas cuantas flechas logre que se alentara un poco pero cuando ya parecía que estaba a punto de atacarlos.

-¡Cubo de hielo humano!- gritaron para después de hacer para adelante sus martillos sacaron unos cubos de hielo triangulares pero avanzaban solos y tenían unos rostros, cuando lo tocaron el gigante se congelo.

-Guau chicos eso estuvo genial.

-Si, ahora vamos por el martillo - inmediatamente fueron a correr a por el pero cuando lo tenían en sus manos el rompió el hielo en que estaba atrapado y dando un cabezazo lo rompió el cual impacto a Ryan que se quedo aplastado debajo de la tierra por el impacto luego Jake Jr lo agarro a su oponente con su cabello le dio unas tandeadas y luego lo boto lejos con su martillo.

-Vamos ven conmigo tendremos que ponernos mas serios yo le daré el ataque final pero tu tendrás que entretenerlo por un rato de acuerdo- el asintió la cabeza a lo que se volvió acercar a su enemigo extendiendo la mano comenzó a lanzarle una ventisca helada lo que hacia que se lastimara con los duros copos y que vaya lentamente aun así podía avanzar, cuando el se acerco lo suficiente le grito a Ryan después de que lo agarro "No solo vas a ser demolido, vas a volar" luego lo lanzo para atrás lo que hizo que saliera volando realmente lejos tanto que estaba a punto de caer fuera del edificio pero comenzó a dar vueltas con sus martillo y le dio varios golpes al demoledor, mientras Jake Jr estaba preparando un ataque yo le daba unas cuantas flechas a nuestro enemigo las cuales recuperaba algunas con la ayuda de Jake Jr. después de un rato el demoledor comenzó a golpear la tierra y logro golpear a Ryan un puñetazo que hizo que comenzara a sentirse bien adolorido y difícil de levantarse, inmediatamente regreso a prestar la atención a mi sobrina.

-Ya veo han estado planeando algo pero no tendrás este martillo, ya que nunca me derrotaran- luego justo cuando le iba a dar un gran ataque Jake Jr. hizo que un gran pedazo de hielo cayera sobre el parecía un enorme iceberg y el enemigo quedo aplastado.

-Genial finalmente tenemos el martillo estuvieron excelente chicos.

-Gracias Tío, podrías dejarnos descansar un poco a mi y a Ryan la magia helada no estamos acostumbrados a ella, así que es un poco cansado hasta incluso después de hacer algo como esto.

-No te preocupes quédense aquí que ya nos iremos- luego recogí el martillo era como cualquier martillo de construcción solo que dorado no era la verdad la gran cosa pero al menos era lo que necesitaba pero justo cuando lo recogí la tierra comenzó a temblar y se oyeron ruidos de grietas mientras me fijaba el iceberg se estaba rompiendo.

-Ahhhhhh- grito el enorme villano lleno de moretones y golpes pero aun igual de feroz- has cogido el martillo para tus malos propósitos ahora acabare contigo.

-No tenemos malos propósitos tu nos atacaste- grite luego agarre la espada de raíz listo para comenzar a enfrentarlo.

-No te creo devuélvemelo que me pertenece- dijo mientras me extendía la mano pidiéndolo de manera autoritaria.

-Nunca- luego comenzamos a pelear me fije que en realidad si estaba cansado del anterior enfrentamiento con los chicos pero aun así era fuerte comencé con ataques de mi espada de manera frontal dando dos cortes para adelante mientras me avanzaba, corria y daba un espadazo aunque solo lograba rasguñar ya que al parecer su cuerpo era duro si le dolía y me respondió con unos golpes para abajo, golpeando mis piernas luego me agarro y me lanzo para abajo sintiendo todo el suelo de cemento sobre mi cara, por tremenda batalla me sorprendía que el edificio no se derrumbara luego comencé a darle muchas estocadas frontales se acerco a mi para contraatacar pero lo recibí con una patada que lo mando un poco para adelante luego intentado saltar sobre mi lo recibi con unos espadazos para arriba lo que lo hizo que se alzara cuando cayo comenzó a golpear la tierra para hacerme temblar luego por la sacudida me alzo al aire y me comenzó a golpear dando giros rápidamente me aleje un poco a lo que Ryan me dijo:

-Finn toma esto- luego me lanzo mi frisbee el cual yo atrape lo lance inmediatamente para cuando el se acercaba regreso para darle en su cabeza y luego comencé a darle una gran combinación de golpes luego me trepe en su cabeza y comencé a golpearlo, el me quito de encima yo di un salto y luego el me recibió con una envestida lo que hizo que fuera a golpear duro contra la pared sacudiéndola bastante ambos estábamos jadeando el cogió unas piedras las cuales comencé a esquivar para que luego una justo antes de que me impacto yo lance una bomba que tenia en mi mochila contra su rostro eso provoco que el perdiera la concentración por un rato mientras yo volvía recuperar mi compostura le di unos espadazos y para terminarlo di un golpe para arriba en su quijada para terminarlo con uno en toda su cabeza con lo cual su barbilla impacto contra el suelo el cual quedo inconsciente, cogí el martillo y lo puse dentro de mi mochila mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia donde Jake Jr y Ryan ya que yo estaba bien lastimado justo en se momento gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¡Finn cuidado!- luego un enorme golpe me fue dado en mi espalda el cual me mando volando contra la pared estaba se comenzó a colapsar gran parte del edificio y cuando me di cuenta una enorme cantidad de esos insectos volvieron a salir.

-Rayos esas cosas, tendremos que encargarnos de ellas y irnos rápido- me di cuenta de que el demoledor también se estaba encargando de ellas, mientras nosotros peleábamos ferozmente con la magia helada era un poco mas sencillo pero igual los muchachos no la usaban mucho ya que después iban a quedar exhaustos así que usaban sus mazos mientras que yo atacaba con mi espada luego el demoledor llamo su atención a nosotros.

-Esperen ustedes no están del lado de estas cosas.

-No, solo queríamos reparar algo pero tu y estos insectos nos comenzaron atacar- luego tras cada ataque salían aun mas insectos los cuales hacían colapsar el edificio justo nos fuimos ha un borde para lograr escapar pero había una enorme caída.

Ryan luego nos dijo: Sobre mi tendremos que irnos volando.

-No, Ryan no tendrás suficiente velocidad para lograrlo- dijo Jake Jr muy preocupada, luego me di cuenta ya que nos habíamos ido el demoledor ya estaba a punto de ser acabado por los insectos fui en su asistencia eliminando bastantes con una bomba y espadazos.

-Tío Finn que haces el es el enemigo.

-Jake Jr. serás una excelente heroína pero todavía te falata aprender cuando alguien deja de ser tu enemigo- luego cogí de la mano al demoledor y lo saque.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendido.

-No sabías que no éramos el enemigo además no pienso tampoco que mueras- le dijo muy serio mientras acababa con el resto de molestos enemigos.

-Gracias y lo siento mucho- dijo algo avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, ahora ayúdame con esto- luego eliminamos bastantes insectos en realidad si era un buen compañero para patear traseros.

-Tío Finn ya podremos irnos ya vi la manera de impulsarnos- luego preste la atención hacia Jake Jr y Ryan ella cogió una viga de soporte para usar su cabello como una liga de resorte, ella estaba encima de Ryan listo para ser lanzado para emprender el vuelo.

-Listo vamos- justo cuando ya los iba alcanzar la parte del techo se colapso e iba caer encima de nosotros pero algo lo detuvo y luego me fije que era el demoledor, alcance a mi sobrina y me puse encima de Ryan luego le extendí la mano para que fuera con nosotros le grite: "Vamos"

-No alcanzare encima de tu amigo podría aplastarlos, además saldré de aquí no te preocupes, solo ve.

-Pero- el me interrumpió- Ándate te prometo que cuando aterrices estaré ahí- luego asentí la cabeza y Jake Jr. Salto su cabello y salimos disparados Ryan activo su sistema de vuelo y se extendieron como unas alas en su espalda a lo cual planeamos mientras nos alejamos veíamos como el edificio se colapso totalmente hasta no quedar nada.

**Mientras en el edificio**

-Bueno lo prometido es deuda- el enorme y poderoso gigante comenzó a suspirar y luego grito- "Voy a demolerlo"

Entonces alzo la pared que sostenía para arriba lanzándola pego un salto rompió la pared para formar una piedra en la cual y se trepo, cayendo para abajo comenzó a caer sobre cada piso rompiéndolo en caída libre y como si fuera una gran resbaladera el se golpeaba sin parar pero lograba pasar al siguiente piso inferior mientras mataba bastantes insectos hasta que llego al final salió corriendo mientras tosía hasta justo a sus espaldas el edificio se desplomo totalmente y el seguía avanzando hasta bajar mas y mas el camino.

**Con el trio de héroes**

Después de todo eso Jake Jr. y Ryan se sentían tristes de que el demoledor haya tenido que sacrificarse yo solo esperaba que cumpliera su promesa justo en ese momento veíamos que algo venia colina abajo a gran velocidad:

-Cuidado hay llego- nos dimos cuenta de que era nuestro nuevo amigo.

-¡Demoledor!- gritamos todos luego el cayo de cara y llego con un: ¡Tadaa!

-Que bueno que pudiste venir amigo- luego Jake Jr. y Ryan lo fueron abrazar.

-Si, eres un excelente demoledor en todo el sentido de la palabra, te felicito.

Luego cogí su hombro el cual estaba bien alto y le dije: Eso estuvo increíble.

El nos alzo a los 3 y nos dijo: Lo siento por eso chicos estuvieron, geniales- luego nos comenzamos a reír.

Después de un rato comenzamos a dirigirnos y llegamos a la casa de Jake Jr. y Ryan, ya que era la más cercana para descansar y curarnos las heridas, comenzó averiguar un poco de nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Entonces demoledor tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

-Por favor llámame Ralph ese es mi nombre.

-De acuerdo Ralph que rayos eran esas cosas y que hacías en el edificio que tienes que ver con el martillo de Sir. Félix Ralphin.

-Bueno supongo que lo deben saber se los explicare: "Esos insectos que vimos son llamados Spreaders son una clase de insecto que surgieron como formas de vida combinadas de maquinaria con insectos pero mutados, los Spreaders se refugian en lugares abandonados e infectan a los visitantes de estos, mi amigo Sir. Félix y yo habíamos venido aquí hace mucho tiempo supimos de la plaga de Spreaders una enorme cantidad de edificios construidos por Félix fueron plagados por los Spreaders supimos que su verdadero objetivo era apoderarse del martillo para poder crear cosas infectadas con el virus del que ellos viven teniendo su hogar completo tomando la tierra entera ya que ellos colonizan los edificios para reproducirse por eso es que los destruía y pensaban que Félix se había vuelto loco los insectos intentaron perseguirlo porque Félix tenia un anzuelo pero mandaban escuadrones de reconocimiento a veces incluso podían infectar personas para de esa manera poderme entrampar ya que teníamos algunos aliados de nuestro lado, yo no sabia que ustedes no estaban aliadas con esas cosas por eso los ataque"

-Eso no importa pero ¿donde esta Félix?- le pregunte.

-Mientras escapaba de los Spreaders el logro hacer algunos aliados dijo que cuando tenga suficientes iba encontrar la mejor manera de resguardar el martillo.

-No hay problema si nosotros lo usamos ¿verdad?

-Claro por que no en realidad Félix me dejaba usarlo a veces y mientras no sea para algo malo.

-Bien gracias, Ralph.

-¿Lo piensas usar ahorita?

-En realidad, no. Esperare mañana lo hare con tranquilidad en mi casa por ahora tendremos que quedarnos a descansar en la casa de mi sobrina y mi amigo.

-Bueno entonces mañana será amigo- el me extendió la mano en manera de puño y yo obviamente le respondí a pesar de gigantesco puño- Claro amigo mañana será un gran día- luego pensé: "Mañana lograre cambiar todo"

**OK tercer capitulo completado díganme que les pareció la batalla que les di entre este coloso que se dieron cuenta de que es "Ralph el demoledor" de la película con el mismo nombre espero que les haya gustado que agregue este personaje ya que a mi me encanta tanto el como su película, lo de los Spreaders es algo que se sabrá sobre ellos mas adelante y que además tendrán mayor importancia en el futuro, ya que en el próximo capitulo ya me concentrare a lo que quería el viaje en el tiempo aquí les voy a dejar unas cuantas cosas acerca de mi historia.**

**-La manera de pelear de Ralph esta basado en la manera de pelear de Donkey Kong en el juego de Super Smash Bros ya sea Melee, Brawl o el de 64, si quieren llevarse una mejor idea miren videos de Donkey en ese juego en YouTube para que vean su forma de pelear (la pelea si fue totalmente idea mía solo algunos movimiento fueron copiados)**

**-La manera de pelear de Jake Jr y Ryan en combinación cuando usaron los martillos esta basado en los Ice Climbers en el juego Super Smash Bros Melee o Brawl, si quieren llevarse una mejor idea miren videos de Ice Climbers en ese juego en YouTube para que vean su forma de pelear (la pelea si fue totalmente idea mía solo algunos movimiento fueron copiados)**

**-La manera de pelear de Finn esta basado en la manera de pelear de Young Link o Link en el juego Super Smash Bros Melee (solo en el melee), si quieren llevarse una mejor idea miren videos de Link o Young Link en ese juego en YouTube de Link se puede ver en las otras versiones de Smash (la pelea si fue totalmente idea mía solo algunos movimiento fueron copiados)**

**-La parte final de la pelea de Finn contra Ralph esta basada en la pelea de Batman contra Bane en Batman Arkham Asylum, si quieren ver esa buena pelea y darse una mejor idea busquen en YouTube Batman Arkham Asylum Bane Boss fight, tambien el movimiento final es de Batman cuando elimina titanes busquen batman vs titanes(ciertas partes de la pelea si fueron tomadas de esta mencionada así que hay si soy culpable de algo de plagio XD)**

**Hasta aquí es este capitulo con acción espero que les haya gustado ya que la primera historia era muy romanticona, la segunda tenia bastante historia y curiosidades(con teorías mías formuladas) y decidí que les debía algo de acción y aventuras, si les gusto y que lo que mas desean para esta nueva historia háganmelo saber o si no les gusta que incluya muchas cosas acerca de otras series o cosas por el estilo, o cualquier cosa que en la que pueda pulir siempre acepto reviews constructivos ya que deben saber que me gusta bastante recibirlos ya que eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y si quieren saber como continua pónganlo en fav para estar atentos a cada actualización mía y si no recibo un fav o review pronto:¡Voy a demolerlos! Axxxxxxxxx por esa broma jajajaja ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo, Cuídense.**


	4. Obstáculos en el presente

**Obstáculos en el presente**

**Que tal gente como les va, a pesar de que publico las actualizaciones solo 2 por semana, me pongo a trabajar en los capítulos alrededor de uno por día. Ya que voy apretar el paso porque dentro de poco acabare mis practicas empresariales y dudo mucho que vea la manera de organizar mi tiempo para seguir escribiendo los demás capítulos del fic por esa razón pueda que me comience a dejar de publicar tan seguido y cuando lo comience hacer después explicare mas a fondo mis razones, bueno no tenia tan bien formulado como iba a avanzar este capitulo pero ya me surgió una mejor idea y no creo que sea tan largo como otros así que empecemos.**

**En el gran árbol 11:00 AM**

Ya empacando nuestras cosas para ir a mi casa y comenzar a trabajar en la maquina del tiempo me tuve que despedir de mi sobrina y mis amigos.

-Chicos fue genial poder salir con ustedes, sabía que tenias bastante potencial- lo dije mientras agarraba el cabello de mi sobrina.

-Si tienes un buen maestro supongo que es mas sencillo además lo tengo en los genes- me dijo muy feliz.

-No te veía tanto en un negocio aventurero para serte sincero Ryan te veía mas como un soñador.

-Bueno después de que te conocí me volví aventurero pero en mi mente hasta que me encontré con Jake Jr y pude cumplir mis 2 sueños.

-Jajaja lo que digas, amigo- luego preste mi atención a Ralph- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-Eso no importa, soy un demoledor recuerdas no necesitare ayuda para patear traseros.

-A lo que me refiero que hay de tus amigos- le dije un poco entristecido.

-Seguiré con la búsqueda de Félix, tu por ahora podrás resguardar el martillo completa tu misión y cambia las cosas seguro que te ira bien.

-Eso espero bueno hay nos vemos.

**Casa del árbol 1 PM**

Finalmente llegue a la casa del árbol tengo la maquina del tiempo que le hicimos a Jake Jr., el martillo y el reloj de bolsillo del Ganso Manso para poder retornar a mi época aunque supongo que para ir y regresar necesitare el reloj de bolsillo ahora tenia que ver como funciona el martillo justo en ese momento llego Jake.

-Hola hermano no te había visto en todo el día supongo que te quedaste divirtiéndote con tu sobrina- me comenzó a molestar con un tono un tanto jocoso.

-En realidad si, sabias que comenzó su negocio de aventuras y le ayude entrenando, saliendo en una gran y emocionante aventura- estaba realmente emocionado ya que el simplemente recordar la asombrosa aventura que fue luchar contra Ralph, los Spreaders y escapar de ese lugar fue increíble.

-Que bueno solo espero que mi bebe no se sienta tan sola en ese enorme casa- le vi que tenia una gran cara preocupada.

-No te preocupes tiene un compañero con el cual vive.

Luego la cara de Jake cambio de preocupado a molesto inmediatamente y grito: Queeeee, compañero, como es eso posible eres su tío como dejaste que dejara hacer una barbaridad tan grande a lo mejor ese tonto se ha de estar aprovechando de mi pequeña, voy a ir y darle una lección- luego Jake se volvió enorme estando dispuesto ir y arrasar la casa pero lo detuve.

-Jake espera no es lo que crees es un amigo mío es una ardilla llamada Ryan que también es aventurero y no esta sucediendo nada malo entre esos 2.

-Hablas en serio, de verdad no lo hará.

-Te lo prometo ese chico es mas inocente que un bebe.

-Esta bien te creo dejando de lado ese tema que hicieron en todo el día que estuviste afuera.

-Tuvimos una increíble aventura primero conseguimos este reloj del bolsillo comprándoselo al Ganso Manso- luego saque y se lo mostré.

-Esta súper guau, pero por que tiene estos números digitales.

-Después te lo contare Jake, luego fuimos a buscar el martillo de un constructor llamado Sir. Ralphin el cual permite reparar o hacer funcionar lo que sea, luchamos con unos insectos y un gigante el cual era en realidad un niño bien que nos ayudo a derrotar los insectos.

-Guau de verdad hicieron todo eso me hiciste dar ganas vamos ahora a una aventura- luego Jake me comenzó a jalar para llevarme de aventuras pero yo tenia otro plan en mente así que no me moví.

-Finn que te pasa no me oíste aventuras- luego simplemente le hice no con mi cabeza- Finn a-ven-tu-ras.

-De nuevo Finn te dije Aventuras, aventuras, aventuras- me grito muy desesperado.

-NO amigo ahora no.

-Tu no eres Finn debiste haberte desecho de el o algo así con mi nena Jake Jr. Mi amigo nunca se negaría a tener aventuras conmigo- Jake comenzó a crecer bastante al parecer me quería atacar por que me negué a salir con el.

-Jake, soy el yo real solo que tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-Ah algo más importante que ir de aventuras, para ti eso lo quiero ver- me dijo de manera sarcástica mi hermano.

-Chequea esto- luego mostré la maquina del tiempo que le hicimos a Jake Jr hace mucho tiempo la cual yo ya había utilizado el martillo de Sir. Felix para hacerla funcionar.

-Guau le quitaste a tu propia sobrina el juguete que le hicimos de verdad eres malvado- me dijo de manera molestosa.

-No, se la pedí y ahora funciona, puedo viajar a cualquier época del tiempo- mientras hablaba con Jake comencé a ponerme mi mochila y programar la fecha a la cual quería asistir antes de ponerla en función.

-De verdad funciona genial podremos viajar donde queramos- el inmediatamente comenzó a intentar treparse pero yo no se lo deje luego me reclamo: "Que pasa hermano porque no me dejas ir"

-Jake esto es un plan el cual pienso realizar solo y por eso no puedes venir.

-Dime cual es el plan y te dejare- el comenzó agarrar el hombro para de esa manera confortarme.

-De acuerdo, recuerdas que hace 2 años cuando la dulce princesa volvió a tener 13 de nuevo.

-Después del incidente del Lich si lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Bueno en ese tiempo acuérdate que fui solo al dulce reino porque ella me invito y tu me incitaste a que fuera a por ella para que sea mi novia.

-Claro pero volvió a tener 18 y todo se te arruino pero ya nos damos cuenta de que aunque le gustas la edad no les dejara.

-Bueno puedo evitarlo ya se cual es la principal razón por que la dulce princesa no puede ser feliz junto a mi, ya que es lo único que quiere no puede hacerlo por el momento.

-No te entiendo- luego Jake puso una cara muy extrañada de no saber a que me refería.

-Cuando volvió a tener 18 nunca te conté como me fue con ella ese día y la razón por la que tuvo que cambiar su edad original porque pensé que era irrelevante ya que no se podía cambiar.

-¿Cuál era la razón? Nunca te pregunte porque pensaba que te sentías mal de que tu cita fue un fracaso y tal vez por eso volvió a tener 18.

-Jake la cita fue un total éxito pero recuerdas a Limonagrio.

-El tipo ese que fuimos a dejarle semillas y casi destruyo el dulce reino como olvidar esa clase de tontos- dijo un poco molesto debido al recuerdo de ese tipo que no le agradaba.

-Bueno el fue a reclamar el trono del dulce reino ya que el es un heredero ya que es parte del linaje real porque fue creado por la mama de la dulce princesa por esa misma razón, ya que la dulce princesa no tenia edad para gobernar el reclamo el trono si el no hubiera aparecido la dulce princesa hubiera siguiendo gobernando el dulce reino y yo hubiera a lo mejor sido su novio actualmente ya que ella me dijo: "Que ella se quería quedar de 13 para estar conmigo"

-Guau no sabia esa parte jugosa de la historia la verdad fue hermosa- lo dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima de su cara- espera a donde quieres ir con todo, esto no me agrada.

-Lo que pienso hacer Jake es evitar que Limonagrio llegue a reclamar el trono del dulce reino para que la dulce princesa no tenga que volver a tener 18.

-Espera Finn estas diciendo que vas a matar a Limonagrio o algo por el estilo- me comenzó a señalar con una cara bien horrorizada.

-¡Que! no solo pensaba encerrarlo en algún lugar hasta que la dulce princesa cumpla 18 cronológicamente y no sea mayor problema de esa manera yo también tendré 18 para entonces.

-No lo se Finn, tanto para una sola chica porque no simplemente la esperas hasta que tu cumplas 18.

-Jake podría hacerlo pero no solo soy yo, las chicas en sus confesiones me dijeron cosas importantes lo que de verdad quieren y pienso ayudarlas, quiero estar con la dulce princesa porque la quiero pero también para que Marcee deje de estar interesada en mi y no sufra y para que nunca hayas tenido que ir a ver a la princesa flama así ella no tendría que sufrir por una relación fallida.

-Pero esas cosas deben pasar, no puedes jugar con algo como el tiempo cosas terribles pueden suceder con algo como eso lo siento pero pensaba visitar lugares no cambiar hechos es muy peligroso- nunca había visto a Jake tan preocupado por algo el viaje del tiempo debía ser algo serio pero no me iba echar para atrás.

-Lo siento amigo pero esto es algo que debo hacer- luego presione el botón de la maquina y del reloj de bolsillo a lo que inmediatamente me comenzó a transportar mientras a lo lejos vi a Jake que me intentaba seguir pero obviamente la maquina solo me llevaba a mi comencé a ver como todo comenzaba oscilar y me comencé a como retroceder, hasta que finalmente un destello de luz me cegó mientras seguía sintiendo como viajaba en el tiempo.

**En el presente casa del árbol**

-Oh rayos Finn ahora que has hecho, según lo que me dijo Prismo hace mucho tiempo con un deseo hará que personas mueran, mundos potenciales no se han creados, niños no nacerán, Finn si tiene una maquina del tiempo es capaz de alterar demasiadas cosas.

-Debo arreglar esto y la única que quizás podría hacerlo me temo que seria la dulce princesa- luego el perro mágico corrió a toda velocidad hacia el dulce reino mientras se dirigía pensaba-"Espero que tengamos tiempo porque si Finn tiene una maquina del tiempo es lo que mas le va a sobrar"

**Dos años atrás tierras del pasto 8:00 AM**

La luz cegadora se acabo y finalmente luego de una especie de explosión que provoco mi maquina del tiempo ya estaba en el lugar indicado puse la fecha un evento importante para que de esa manera saber que estaba en la época correcta, si mal no recuerdo puse la fecha un día antes de mi cita con la dulce princesa ese día el rey helado mando un sicario sin querer a matarnos, esta mañana nos tocaría pelear contra el con la ayuda de el rey helado así que me transporte en este lugar además conozco que por aquí esta el calabozo de papa perfecto para guardar la maquina del tiempo y que nadie la toque.

Después de ponerla en el calabozo debajo de la roca boba me comencé a fijar y efectivamente me vi a mí y Jake escapando de un tipo que nos lanzaba bolas de fuego que parecía una momia, el rey helado nos estaba acompañando mientras escapábamos perfecto es la época correcta debo escabullirme para evitar ser visto por cualquiera por eso bueno que traje un camuflaje de ninja.

Ahora que ya los evadí me dirigiré donde esta el obstáculo del que me voy a encargar iré al Castillo Limonagrio.

**Castillo Limonagrio 10:00 AM**

A pesar de que el castillo se ve vacío esta en mucho mejor desde mi ultima visita en el presente cuando vine a un banquete con la dulce princesa en el cual fui brutalmente rechazado, me reiré de este recuerdo cuando todo esto acabe, intento encontrar a Limonagrio pero no lo veo por ningún lado en el castillo hasta que lo veo rondando por la entrada caminando de lado en lado de manera exasperada me preguntaba que estará haciendo o planeando hasta que el como siempre de la nada comenzó a gritar:

-Ahhh una semana sin entregarme el diario en mi reino llevo una semana sin recibir el diario, que acaso no saben quien soy yo: El Conde de Limonagrio esto es ¡Inaceptable!- comenzó a gritar su típica frase sin parar hasta que alguien lo callo lanzándole un periódico encima de su enorme cabeza cosa que incluso me provocaba bastante risa pero me la aguante para mantener mi camuflaje.

-Hey amigo no te pongas así agradece que siquiera te entregamos el periódico estas alejado de todo encima en este reino no hay nadie aparte de ti- la persona que lo callo era simplemente el repartidor de periódicos que se enfrentaba a Limonagrio.

-Como te atreves hablarme así sirviente, no ves que soy realeza no me hagas que te reacondicione- le dijo de manera amenazante.

-Si claro lo que tu digas amigo eres el conde de nada no me puedes hacer nada sino tienes ningún súbdito, ni siquiera esto es un reino solo una casa grande.

-Como te atreves al calabozo por 20 años y sin juicios ahora mismo ve- cada vez que el repartidos lo desafiaba mas, Limonagrio se volvía mas loco y enojado.

-Si claro te hare caso cuando consigas un reino de verdad, hasta la próxima Limonogro ve a visitarme al calabozo jajajaja- luego el repartidor siguió su camino mientras se reía.

-Ah rayos- luego el recogió su periódico y se fue a su trono para comenzar a leer.

Seguí a Limonagrio hasta su salón del trono el comenzó a leer los artículos del periódico no me fije muy bien pero por las fechas leía desde el mas nuevo y al parecer iba a terminar con el mas viejo al parecer no sabia lo de la dulce princesa que había vuelto a tener 13, tal vez ya no tengo que encerrarlo después de todo hasta que el ultimo periódico me fije en el articulo y me fije que en la foto se veía cuando recién se revelo que la dulce princesa había vuelto a tener 13 y nos habíamos abrazado en esa ocasión, cuando me fije en eso Limonagrio se volvió a poner sus lentes y comenzó a leer:

-Que espera un segundo que dice este articulo: "Los ultimas grandes noticias han llegado Finn el humano el gran héroe de Ooo nos acaba de salvar del temible Lich en una tremenda lucha de valentía en el cual el salió victorioso a pesar de eso una enorme desgracia aconteció, debido a una gran torpeza del muy tonto rey helado la dulce princesa cayo en la fuente de poder del Lich lo que le provoco estar al borde de la muerte pero se recupero por razones aparentemente desconocidas se recupero la cual fue que ella fue poseída por el Lich- luego Limonagrio a la mención del Lich su piel se puso de gallina ya que incluso el sentía un poco de temor hacia el- de nuevo siendo salvada por Finn y Jake, con la ayuda del rey helado lograron evitar que destruya el dulce reino pero la dulce princesa volvió a ser gravemente lastimada por lo cual gracias a los grandes esfuerzos del Dr. Helado, la Dra. Princesa y la enfermera pastelillo lograron salvar su vida con un pequeño cambio la dulce princesa ahora tiene 13 años a pesar de eso conservaba su belleza, los muchos pretendientes tras de ella se echaron para atrás ya que no se veía correcto que vayan a por alguien demasiado joven y por así decirlo solo uno salió victorioso quedándose con la codiciada chica el cual era nada mas y nada menos que Finn el humano la cual la dulce princesa mostro interés amoroso inmediato en nuestro gran héroe debido a que la edad no era un problema convirtiéndose en la pareja mas comentada desde que conseguimos esta foto verídica(se ve la foto de Finn y la dulce princesa abrazándose en el final de amor peligroso). Solo unas pocas palabras antes de concluir Finn el humano de verdad saliste ganon salvando todo Ooo y quedándose con la doncella mas deseada del mismo lugar típico y merecido para todo gran héroe, por ultimo el dulce reino sigue bajo su gobierno a pesar de que la ley lo exige a la gente del dulce reino no parece importarle el que su gobernante sea de 13 años como todos dirían, un final feliz"

-Mmm la ley me ampara, cierto yo soy heredero al trono del dulce reino en caso de que le pase algo a la dulce princesa o que no este apta para gobernar, solo lo estará cuando vuelva a tener 18 hasta eso podre reformar el dulce reino y sus leyes para poder ser su gobernante siempre- el plan maléfico del malvado ser agrio se estaba poniendo en moción- eso es iré al dulce reino reclamare mi derecho al trono de esa tonta niña que me hizo así, me mando a este lugar y nadie nunca mas irrespetara al gran Conde Limonagrio jajjajajajajajaj- entonces comenzó a reír en su rara y horrible manera listo para ejecutar su plan.

Luego de escuchar todo lo que necesitaba saber choque mi puño contra la palma de mi mano: "No si te detengo primero, no importa que tenga que hacer no dejare que arruines la vida de la princesa"

**Capitulo 4 finalmente concluido y ya hemos llegado al pasado que emoción para todos verdad en especial para mi porque tengo algo realmente increíble listo para todos ustedes ya que los viajes en el tiempo y las consecuencias de estos son realmente caóticos, les daré una gran sorpresa sobre lo que sucederá tras la intervención de Finn así que estén atentos para lo que seguirá, unas cuantas explicaciones antes de concluir:**

**-Jake es un padre un poco sobreprotector con Jake Jr. E incluso la ve como una bebe todavía aunque ella envejezca rápido.**

**-Jake nunca supo la razón exacta por la que la dulce princesa volvió a tener 18 ya que cuando en "Too Young" el le pregunta como le fue en la cita a Finn el simplemente le responde: "Mal amigo, me batearon" indicando que al final lo había rechazado pero nunca dijo que se había besado con ella ya que Jake simplemente le dio unos consejos para poder conseguir el corazón de la princesa, tal vez Jake no sepa que en realidad paso hasta que la dulce princesa dejo de tener 13 años y que la "cita" tuvo éxito.**

**-La entrega retrasada de los periódicos de Limonagrio que me invente se basa en el tiempo que paso entre los eventos de "amor peligroso" y "demasiado joven" ya que después de amor peligroso debió haber pasado un día y luego en la noche del siguiente dia eran los eventos de rastros de calor, entre la invasión del rey lindo pasaron 2 días el primero cuando los amenazan y el segundo cuando atacan, los eventos de la lucha contra el rey peleador paso 1 día, luego viene el episodio del recuerdo de un recuerdo ese también es un dia entero que paso mientras ayudan a Marceline con el problema de Ash y los eventos del ataque del Sicario son 2 días el primer dia cuando lo contratan y el segundo cuando Finn llega en la maquina del tiempo según mi fic eso nos da alrededor de entre 6 días o una semana para la entrega retrasada del diario del Conde de Limonagrio debido que si el lo hubiera sabido antes después de los eventos de amor peligroso el hubiera ido exactamente al siguiente día debido a que quiere quedarse con el dulce reino de cualquier modo y el tiempo de viaje entre el castillo Limonagrio y el dulce reino no es tanto ya que en tu me hiciste tanto Limonagrio como Finn, Jake y la dulce princesa no se tardaron mucho en llegar.**

**-Mucha gente piensa que "Demasiado Joven" y "Amor peligroso" son exactamente ocurren al día siguiente cronológicamente, pero recuerden que en amor peligroso la dulce princesa poseída destruye una parte de su castillo y también daña a uno de los guardianes de chicle pero en "Demasiado Joven" el castillo y los guardianes de chicle están bien.**

**De acuerdo entonces es hora de despedirnos chicos y esperen al siguiente capitulo axxxx para todos nosotros y por las excelentes vacaciones que estamos disfrutando. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Medidas radicales

**Medidas radicales**

**El gran cambio se acerca amigos, esta a la puerta de la esquina y sabremos que mas o menos pasaría si Finn se hubiera quedado con la dulce princesa en esa ocasión no los voy hablar mucho en esta introducción ya que deseo en realidad continuar lo mas rápido posible, así que a comenzar.**

**Advertencia o Recomendación o como lo quieran ver: Leer "Juego de póker en San Valentín" y "Gente pequeña, secretos grandes" partes anteriores a esta para entenderla mejor, todas se encuentran en mi perfil esta libres de poner reviews los cuales responderé lo mas pronto posible no importa si la historia ya se encuentre completa.**

**Castillo de Limonagrio 9 PM**

Justo cuando pensaba realizar mi ataque Limonagrio se fue a una especie de cámara secreta que quedaba debajo de su salón del trono, he estado esperándole por horas para que salga pero simplemente se metió y no ha salido de hay por horas, pero recordando cuando visite este lugar con Jake recuerdo que había bastantes pasadizos secretos y una enorme cantidad de lugares los cuales no son de fácil acceso por eso quizás no podre encontrarlo y si que he decidido que continuare con mi misión tan pronto el salga.

**Castillo Limonagrio 9 AM**

Siento como si algo esta cayendo sobre mi cara algo con gran energía y calor quien sabe que será no logro comprender bien que es abriré un poco los ojos para saber que es me doy cuenta de que simplemente es el sol no es la gran cosa podre seguir durmiendo pero después me di cuenta.

-¡El sol! Ya es de día- grite no puedo creerlo me quede dormido en este día tan importante, al parecer Limonagrio ya incluso había ya salido del castillo lo mas probable es que se dirija hacia el dulce reino y ahora mismo debo llegar para evitar que lo arruine todo.

**Entrada del dulce reino 11AM**

Finalmente estoy adentro pero no puedo dejar que nadie me vea peor aun la dulce princesa y mi yo del pasado, pudieran pasar cosas muy raras asi que debo mantenerme incognito y sin que nadie me identifique vigilando los eventos de lentos y buscar un bue momento para seguir con esto.

Una vez ya dentro del palacio me di cuenta que todo seguía exactamente de la misma manera, Limonagrio llego como la última vez y comenzó a poner en el calabozo a diferentes dulces sin razones aparentes, después de eso se retiro a una habitación a dormir mientras eso sucedía, quería ver interactuar a mi yo del pasado con la dulce princesa.

-Finn esto no esta bien, debemos hacer algo para que se vaya- me dijo a mi yo del pasado con su tierna vocecita a pesar de que cuando ella es mayor tiene una voz realmente tranquilizadora y dulce, en aquel tiempo también la tenia tal vez incluso mas quizás porque se sentía feliz y en paz consigo misma.

-Si, como hacerle una broma en su cara- oigo a mi yo del pasado dar esa propuesta y bueno el no conocía a Limonagrio como ahora yo lo conozco, me doy cuenta de que hacerle bromas a el no iba ser de ninguna utilidad tal vez incluso empeorar las cosas pero lo único que en realidad intenta hacer es ayudar.

-Tienes razón y yo tengo al perfecto bromista para hacerlo- luego ella agarro mi gorro para darme una pequeña muestra de cariño de verdad como me pude haber olvidado de todo esto como pude haber pensado de todo lo que me demostró ese día hasta el mínimo detalle, era una clara muestra de que le gustaba quizás yo era o tal vez soy demasiado inmaduro para darme cuenta luego cogió mi mano y me llevo diciendo vamos Finn a lo que yo me reí rayos de verdad debí haber disfrutado esos momentos.

Los seguí hasta donde estaba durmiendo Limonagrio habían hecho una trampa realmente elaborada la cual fue hecha por la dulce princesa, típico un gran juego para niños algo que tal vez ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar terminado con la broma Limonagrio despertó con la nota: "Hueles a trasero de perro" comenzó a leer con sus gafas y luego dio su gran grito me dio bastante risa pero lo que mas deseaba era actuar pero había testigos presentes y el ver al Finn del futuro causaría bastantes problemas.

Mientras mi yo del pasado y la dulce princesa se escondían tras unos pilares yo me puse en uno de los candelabros del dulce reino para esperar el momento apropiado para hacer mi ataque, veía como Limonagrio mando a Mentita a 10 años al calabozo, los demás dulces 7 años y sin juicio que injusticia alguien lo debía parar y ese iba a ser yo, pero dejando de lado mis pensamientos seguí viendo a los 2 chicos interactuando a pesar de que la dulce princesa se sintió mal porque terminaron mandando a sus ciudadanos al calabozo hice lo mejor en ese tiempo para animarla y lo logre al parecer se estaba creyendo bastante en mi como para confiarme la libertad de sus ciudadanos y también en su derecho a gobernar lo dejaba en mis manos y ella lo reafirmo con esa agarrada de manos.

La siguiente broma iba a ser mi idea la cual consistía asustarlo disfrazándonos de fantasmas así que ellos se fueron a preparar los vi mientras recortaban las sabanas para simular que eran fantasmas, Limonagrio por otro lado estaba rondando por los pasillos justo en ese momento mi yo del pasado y la dulce princesa se acercaron a el luego lo empujaron y le dieron un golpe en el estomago el cual lo dejo tirado en el suelo pero lo peor de todo es que de todos los momentos en el mundo justo en esta ocasión cogió de buen lado la broma diciendo: "Ahhh muy buena mmm, sigan así no me iré a ningún lado"

Luego pensé: "Claro como si alguien quisiera eso" me di cuenta de que tanto la dulce princesa y yo del pasado se fueron corriendo decidí seguirlos, me sorprendió que tanto he mejorado en esto del camuflaje ya que he rondado en todo el castillo este día y nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia"

Cuando finalmente los alcance subieron en uno de los techos del dulce reino el cual daba una excelente vista panorámica de todo el paisaje y la gran ciudad en realidad un sitio realmente romántico, mi yo del pasado comenzó hablar:

-Esta vez pondremos ese suero que tu creaste el cual estaba ahhh muy picante- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua ya que el recuerdo de ese sabor de verdad que era algo difícil olvidar, luego ella puso su cabeza sobre su hombro demostrando que adoraba la compañía de mi yo del pasado estaba mas claro que nunca de evitar esto la dulce princesa iba estar conmigo en realidad el otro yo de verdad que se sentía en el cielo, efectivamente como niño en una dulcería un tanto rara la anécdota considerando que estamos hablando de que andaba con una chica hecha de caramelo.

-Debía apresurarme sabia que la siguiente broma iba a ser el ultimo intento luego Limonagrio los iba descubrir y finalmente iba a recuperar los 18 luego una cosa llevaría a la otra y finalmente todo se iba a repetir era ahora o nunca, recordando los hechos Mentita le va a servir algo de comer así que a lo mejor ha de ir a buscarlo lo vi que se encontraba en el calabozo ordenándole a unos banana guardias que saquen a Mentita del calabozo y que le haga algo de comer los banana guardias molestos fueron a sacar a Mentita luego de eso Limonagrio se fue apartándose a una habitación solo y luego comenzó a decir: "Si el trono del dulce reino finalmente es mío, ahora podre hacer que todos me respeten o que pasen el resto de su vida en el calabozo finalmente todo esta saliendo como yo quiero", luego después de eso lo embestí y le di un solo golpe en la cara mientras el comenzaba a gritar: ¡Ayuda! ¡Tienen que ayudarme! Me di cuenta que afuera estaba Mentita con la comida que le iba dar y unos banana guardias con el a lo que Mentita les dio una señal para irse y dejarme solo con el seguí forcejeándolo hasta que finalmente tape su boca y le termine poniendo dentro de una bolsa a lo que me recordé que el cuarto donde estaba hay iba a realizar la broma en ese tiempo y si mal no recuerdo iba estar escondido en la ventilación, rayos esa era la única ruta de escape.

Me puse a comprobar pero para gran sorpresa mía no había nadie en la ventilación que raro pero lo usare para poder escapar ya que ni siquiera tengo mi mochila conmigo en estos momentos solo tengo el traje de sombra puesto que use en el ataque de la princesa galleta y la bolsa en la que llevo a Limonagrio finalmente. Salí del palacio cuando estaba en medio de las calles del dulce reino me di cuenta de que mi yo del pasado estaba con la dulce princesa el estaba defendiéndola de algo que los estaba atacando pensaba ayudarlos de alguna manera pero la distracción que producía el atacante era la perfecta oportunidad para escabullirme, así que opte por salir del dulce reino.

De camino al castillo Limonagrio me di cuenta de que algo estaba raro ese día nadie había atacado a la dulce princesa ni siquiera pelee contra algún monstruo en todo el transcurso de ese día estaba a punto de ir ayudarme de alguna manera pero mi fachada y el disfraz no lo podía desperdiciar era tal vez por lo que Jake temía que vaya al pasado, el revelarme provocaría enorme confusión y causaría más problemas de los que pienso arreglar.

Seguí mi camino y ya estando en el castillo Limonagrio, me dispuse a buscar la habitación secreta en donde él se escondió antes de que comenzara el día de hoy recuerdo que la primera vez que vine a este lugar había numerosas habitaciones llenas de manoplas pero las habitaciones ahora se encuentran totalmente vacías que extraño pero un detalle sin importancia, finalmente encontré el salón del trono y por debajo se encontraba la habitación que buscaba finalmente luego saque a Limonagrio de la bolsa y lo amarre el me comenzó a gritar.

-Tonto, sirviente libérame de una vez de esta prisión o estarás en el calabozo por 20 años- me grito el agrio déspota.

-No, no te permitiré que arruines la vida de la princesa.

-Mmm tu eres ese chico que andaba con la princesa, el héroe ya veo te recordaba más pequeño lo haces nomas para no perder a tu novia mas no para ser heroico veo que te has corrompido- las palabras de él llegaran a mi cabeza puede ser cierto lo que él me dice simplemente hago esto para poder estar con la dulce princesa y si puedo ayudar a Marcee y RF de otra forma, no él no puede tener razón simplemente lo dice para quedarse con el trono del dulce reino.

-Por supuesto que no estoy corrompido vengo a evitar que arruines todo en especial la vida mía y de la princesa- le dije muy enojado apuntándole la espada a la cabeza.

El simplemente me miro con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, impactado pero aun asi raramente calmado: "No me puedes quitar mi destino, cosas terribles ocurrirán tonto niño"

-Ya no soy un niño ahora aquí esta- luego tire bastante bolsas de comida encima donde el lo que encontré en su alacena la cual era bastante- toma es suficiente para 2 años luego de ese tiempo regresare- luego comencé a irme mientras cerraba la puerta desde afuera el me gritaba.

-¡Tonto como te atreves espera que salga de aquí, te pondré en reacondicionamiento tonto niño!

-Nos veremos en 2 años al menos para saber que no está muerto, ahora directo para el dulce reino hay algo que quiero comprobar.

**En la habitación del tiempo**

**Prismo y el búho cósmico se encontraban en una noche de amigos cuando**

-Y luego le dijo es un pájaro no un avión- dijo Prismo terminando con una carcajada junto con el búho cósmico.

¿Espera que es eso?- pregunto el búho cósmico.

-Parece una especie de grieta- mientras miraba detenidamente el supremo ser.

-No crees que es peligroso esa cosa podría salir.

-Lo atenderé después a lo mejor él lo está golpeando pero lo lograría en alrededor de miles de años pero en realidad yo puedo arreglarle en un día.

-Está bien pero arréglalo pronto esto es preocupante.

-Claro amigo lo hare después- lo que el supremo ser no sabe es que en el futuro lo que está en su habitación será la mayor amenaza jamás concebida.

**Hasta aquí está el capítulo es el que más he aplazado y ni siquiera es el más largo pueden imaginarlo, bueno lo que les voy a decir ahorita es un anuncio muy importante a partir de ahora me tardare bastante en actualizar la razón es que pronto comenzare clases y exámenes eso hará que mi tiempo sea realmente reducido pero no se preocupen que no pienso dejar mi historia a medias para nada voy a continuar hasta acabar este gran proyecto así que me despido hasta una axxxxxxproximada ocasión nos vemos, para saber que ocurrió en el dulce reino después del cambio de eventos de Finn y también lo que está ocurriendo en la habitación del tiempo.**


	6. Sellando el trato

**Sellando el trato**

**Hola que tal amigos aquí me encuentro escribiendo el último capítulo del año y como dije pensaba hacer que esta historia sea Fubblegum así que ya comenzara su buena dosis de esta pareja además que las complicaciones iniciaran ahora lastimosamente ya no les podre dar tantos episodios seguidos ya que las clases se aproximan y todavía tengo deberes por hacer pero bueno a los que les guste el fubblegum disfrútela y a los que no, no menosprecien la historia ya que esto aun así no afectara el resultado final de lo que tengo planeado. Unos agradecimientos a mis amigas karenazora90 y oceangirl que siempre me apoyan en estos fics, también al grupo de Multiverso HDA principalmente a George187, Ghostbell777, Reyvin Katsurugy y Carlosjm espero seguir leyendo las historias de todos ustedes bueno hora de empezar con esto axxxxxxxxx para todos mis compañeros.**

Finalmente regreso del castillo Limonagrio deje al tipo con comida para una vida entera para más de dejarlo 2 años encerrado hasta mi próxima visita, pero no importa por mi no lo dejara con nada pero en realidad no soy esa clase de persona, dirijo mis pasos hacia el dulce reino y me precipito a pensar si hay alguna falla en mi plan y si lo arruine, puede que los sentimientos de la dulce princesa hubieran comenzado cuando comencé a salir con la princesa flama y se puso celosa, los celos provocando una enorme cantidad de sentimientos rebuscados en ella convirtiéndolos en amor, con todo eso la única manera de saberlo era regresando al dulce reino y comprobarlo.

Ya llegando al lugar me di cuenta que era de tarde alrededor de esta hora debería encontrarme encerrado en el calabozo junto con la dulce princesa ya que obviamente Limonagrio no se encuentra debería encontrarme en otro lugar, comencé a registrar cada lugar del dulce reino la plaza, fuente, tiendas, la farmacia de Ann, el metro, nada tal vez si llegaron mandarlos al calabozo eso tal vez significaría que mi plan fallo tendré que ir a revisar el dulce castillo sería lo más obvio en realidad pero lo hare en este instante primero iré al calabozo para mi sorpresa todos los dulces no se encontraban ya ahí eso me alivio pero tampoco estaba ni yo ni la dulce princesa iré a buscarlos inmediatamente.

Finalmente he registrado cada lugar del dulce castillo pero de repente una vez resuena realmente conocidas primero mi voz lo llegaba escuchar y la voz de la dulce princesa cambiada debido a su rejuvenecida edad.

Finalmente los encontré el ruido provenía de la habitación de ella y el meterme ahí iba a ser algo complicado de todas maneras no puedo estar en el tope debido que el pico es un cono de helado y es imposible treparse debido a lo resbaloso que es ellos seguían avanzando, finalmente pararon en todo el filo estaban en el balcón de la dulce princesa juntos y agarrados de la manos, bien creo que las cosas hasta ahora van como pensé veo a la dulce princesa y sigue siendo la hermosa chica de 13 años debió haber sido en ese tiempo, bien por ahora todo va bien ellos los escucho dirigirse cercano escucho sus pisadas me escondí por arriba y finalmente arribaron al balcón donde se suponía que esa tarde me iba quedar admirando a la chica de mis sueños que se suponía que me iba a rechazar pero esta vez no escondiéndome dentro de su cuarto me la quede observando y quizás lo iba lograr ellos se quedaron viéndose un rato a los ojos para luego de eso iba a comenzar esa charla que esperaba tanto escuchar.

-Finalmente el último de los dulces fue liberado la verdad no esperaba que esa enorme cantidad de problemas surgiera hoy-la rosada princesa le había dicho a mi antiguo yo

-Bueno no fue problema si ve princesa si lo hacíamos a mi modo lo lográbamos- pensé que tonto una no debe hacerse quedar bien con una chica menos preciándola a ella me di cuenta de que la hizo decaer un poco si pudiera golpearme en el brazo lo haría sin dudarlo pero luego vi que él se dio cuenta y decidió disculparse inmediatamente.

-Oh lo siento princesa de verdad no quería arruinar el momento, de verdad que soy un tontito como sueles decirme- le dijo mirando para abajo.

Luego ella agarro su rostro suavemente y lo puso uno cerca del otro, lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro algo que envidiaría en recibir cualquiera de parte de ella y comenzando a reconfortarlo: Finn tu nunca arruinarías el momento el hecho de que estés aquí ya lo hace especial, eres mi héroe cada día lo corroboras más llenándome cuando siento que algo me hace falta nunca lo arruinarías.

Totalmente atontado frente tremenda declaración mi relativamente más joven yo le dijo clavándose sus ojos en los de ella: "Princesa", nada más totalmente anonado y sorprendido ante esas palabras que salieron de su boca.

-Es verdad Finn digo salvaste mi reino entero otra vez de un tirano del que yo tuve la culpa y con bromas que es lo más genial- luego dio una pequeña risa que cambio el tono de la conversación.

-Sí, fue realmente increíble viste su expresión cuando lo golpeamos en el estómago de verdad debió salir huyendo- mi yo más joven aporto con la risa haciendo aún mejor la situación.

-Además recuerda en medio de todo esto me salvaste de esa extraña criatura y me diste un nuevo espécimen para estudiar- recordé eso el incidente en el que mi otro yo lucho contra algo defendiendo a la dulce princesa que será ese algo esta ocasión sería buena para averiguarlo de todas maneras tenía que saber que mi ayuda este bien hecha.

-La verdad si he peleado con prácticamente cualquier cosa y nada se parecía a eso era realmente raro la verdad, no tenía ninguna razón aparente que hacer con nosotros- le respondió mi yo del pasado.

-También lo creo la apariencia era como un insecto pero su cuerpo tiene capa realmente resistente, Glob Finn de verdad es increíble- le dijo muy emocionado al ver tremendo hallazgo científico.

-NO hay de que- luego puso una expresión como para lucirse un poco- digo en realidad era rara su apariencia al parecer era una especie de insecto pero como robot al destruirlo no tenia circuitos sino una combinación rara como entrañas.

-Bueno es un espécimen muy raro y gracias a ti, solo para mi- continuando mirándome/lo con esa sonrisa- pero interesante es humanamente posible que una especie de esta clase exista es como un especie de robot pero al ser organico debería tomar un gran trabajo crearlo quisiera poder conocer al inventor de algo tan increíble.

Luego termine de escuchar esa parte de la conversación la descripicion encajaba perfectamente con los Spreader que Jake Jr, Ryan, Ralph y yo derrotamos como es posible que un Spreader haya aparecido la primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando luche contra ellos y la dulce princesa ni yo ese dia lo encontramos, creo que hay pocas probabilidades tal vez Limonagrio, Ralph o alguien debió haberlo espantado digo Ralph no me dijo si los Spreaders salían del edificio o algo pero casi nunca venían a lugares poblado. Quizas el viajo en el tiempo conmigo….., no eso es imposible recuerdo que estaba enfrente de Jake cuando inicie el viaje no había ningún Spreader alrededor debe ser lo primero o alguna especie parecida no me debo preocupar mucho de todas maneras muerto, muerto esta no así que me preocupare que lo que vine hacer este bien hecho.

Después de aquello la conversación se tornó a diferentes cosas que terminaron en varias risas y buenos momentos juntos hasta el punto de que ya se estaba poniendo la hermosa puesta de sol terminando de decirle algo mi yo del pasado a la dulce princesa que la llevo a reírse un poco más la princesa de nuevo lo miro a los ojos y el también comenzó de nuevo a mirarla fijamente como hace un momento ella se sonrojo un poco mientras lo miraba luego unas palabras impresionantes salieron de su boca:

-Finn quieres que te confiese algo- le dijo aun con su rubor en las mejillas.

-Qué cosa- le dijo sin despegar la mirada de su rostro.

-La verdad yo no pensé que con las bromas podríamos destronar a Limonagrio conociéndolo como realmente era simplemente lo íbamos hacer enojar más e incluso nos iba terminar metiendo en el calabozo- dicho esto hecho la mirada para abajo.

-Pero entonces si eso pensabas porque no buscaste otra solución para que se vaya no iba molestar si pensabas en otra solución, tu eres la lista aquí.

-Para serte sincera en realidad a mí tampoco se me ocurría absolutamente nada, bueno había una solución realmente obvia quizás siempre la mantuve presente- luego comenzó a cerrar sus ojos un poco.

-¿La cual era?- le respondió.

Luego al unísono junto con ella mientras yo lo dije en voz baja: "Regresar a tener 18"

-Espera sabias como hacerlo- luego simplemente le asintió un poco la cabeza- ¿desde cuándo lo supiste?

-Desde mucho antes que tuviera esta edad que ves ahora.

-Pero entonces porque esperaste, digo sabias que Limonagrio vendría usurpar tu trono.

-Si era lo más probable, tenía bastantes esperanzas de que no fuera así- luego volvió apartar su cara de mi yo más joven.

-Pero entonces princesa cualquiera que sea la razón por la que esperaste y decidiste seguir con un plan que claramente pensabas que no funcionaria, teniendo una solución más rápida porque lo pospusiste.

-Es realmente estúpido Finn te burlarías de mí, no merece ser escuchada mi razón- le dijo botando unas pocas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Princesa puedes decirme lo que sea eres una de mis más grandes amigas no importa lo que digas todo es importante para mí- luego le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-La razón era que deseaba tanto el poder conservar esta edad es tan divertido el poder vivirla nunca pude hacerlo, además cuando comencé a tener esta edad comencé acercarme contigo de una manera más grande e intensa era algo que de verdad no quería que dejara de pasar que era como un sueño- ante tremenda declaración tanto mi yo del pasado y yo la escuchábamos con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

Después la dulce princesa sus sollozos se hicieron un poco más audibles y sus lágrimas notorias al comenzar a decirle: Esta tonta y pequeña razón no te la quería dar ya que ibas a pensar que soy egoísta, que en vez de ser como tú y haberlo hecho sin dudarlo por el bien de todos, pero simplemente quería quedarme de esta edad así contigo como lo estamos haciendo ahora mismo, pero pensé demasiado egoístamente no merezco el poder estar de esta manera tan unida con un héroe tan desinteresado como tu- luego los llantos de la princesa pararon hasta convertirse en una gran expresión de sorpresa ya que mi yo del pasado le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

-Princesa no te pudiera decir lo mismo de mi tal vez yo también dudaría a la hora de hacerte regresar a tu antigua edad, este día ha sido de lo más increíble que jamás ha pasado.

-En serio Finn tu vida es una constante aventura como algo como una visita al dulce reino podría hacerlo increíble- le dijo mientras se sentía mejor y se limpiaba un poco sus lágrimas.

-Primero detuve a un loco raro de tomar el dulce reino con bromas eso es increíble, segundo soy el primero en acabar con ese raro insecto robot una proeza de un héroe y tercero- luego la miro fijamente a los ojos sonrojándose de nuevo pensaba que podría decir yo en un momento como este espero que no lo arruine- lo más importante tuve mi primera y más algebraica cita del mundo.

Realmente sorprendida y aun mas roja que antes se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato en silencio: "Pensabas que era un cita"- le dijo riéndose levemente.

-Que ah, sabia que lo que me había dicho Jake era una estupidez de verdad como pensar que esto era una cita- luego puso su dedo sobre su boca y le sonrió de manera cálida.

-Nunca la considere asi pero ahora que lo piensas yo tenía intenciones de que así fuera, una cita con mi héroe que se quería ganar mi corazón.

-Princesa eso significa que también sientes lo mismo que yo, tu…

-Si, Finn me gustas mucho eres el único chico que de verdad me ha hecho sentir algo como eso- siguió con su eternamente empalagosa sonrisa.

-Qué hay del señor cremoso, no era tu novio- continuo muy extrañado el chico ante su declaración, lo que me pareció estúpido no es bueno sacar un exnovio cuando una chica te dice que le gustas cuando pensaba que todo iba ir bien.

-Vamos Finn el señor cremoso es uno de mis dulces ciudadanos, soy como su madre confundí el amor que le tengo con uno romántico la verdad es mucho mas raro que te intente pretender a ti mientras yo tenga 18 jajajaja- luego comenzó a reírse al menos la estupidez que dijo no arruino el momento.

-Nunca lo vi así pero espera.

-Sí, que sucede.

-SI Limonagrio no se hubiera ido y tuvieras que haber regresado a tu edad original te hubiera seguido gustando aunque yo sea menor que tu me hubieras confesado esto.

Luego la dulce princesa alejo la mirada para otro lado para comenzar a explicarle: "Para serte sincera no te hubiera confesado el hecho de que te quiero en este sentido y que me gustas mucho, me hubiera callado porque esto no hubiera sido "bien visto", pero por otro lado no sería imposible que te deje de querer como lo hago digo, aunque te rechace ibas a seguir estando cerca mío ya que eres mi héroe y nuestra amistad y mientras más tiempo pasemos juntos más te voy a querer, yo solo si ese hubiera sido el caso de que Limonagrio no se haya ido y hubiera tenido que recuperar mi edad entonces te hubiera mentido, rechazándote solo esperando hasta que sepa que ya esté lista para poder estar contigo aunque como atraes a la gente alguien se me terminaría adelantando por yo hacerte esperar tanto"- luego las lágrimas se volvieron a comenzar a caer.

-Tu siempre serás mi princesa, y yo siempre seré tu héroe no creo que haya nadie que pueda reemplazar el espacio que tienes en mi corazón eso lo debes tener muy en cuenta- todo eso lo dijo en medio de un tierno abrazo pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad ni siquiera yo pude haber predicho que otras personas iban a tener un poco de esa parte de mi corazón, sabiendo claramente a quien me refiero y aún no he llegado a conocer.

-Gracias Finn.

-Espera un segundo- de nuevo dijo de manera muy sorpresiva.

-Qué cosa ahora.

-Entonces si esto fue una cita y todo salió bien, te gusto mucho entonces esto puede significar una cosa.

-Se lo que piensas- luego se comenzó a reír un poco.

-Genial, entonces te lo pediré apropiadamente.

-Adelante pero Finn usa mi nombre la verdad, ahora que me lo pedirás ya no tienes necesidad de pasarme diciendo princesa.

-De acuerdo, Bonnie me harías el honor de que seas mi novia de aquí en adelante sin que ninguna otra cosa cambie eso- mientras él hacia la proposición agarrando su mano como todo un caballero.

-Oh por supuesto Finn que lo deseo- le dijo para luego levantarlo y abrazarlo para comenzar a ver el sol que ya se esta escondiendo.

Luego en mi mente pensé solo falta algo pequeño: "Vamos sella el trato"

-Quieres que lo hagamos el oficial, ya sabes sellemos el "trato" como dice Jake.

-Por supuesto me tienes en la expectación- luego de un rato se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y acercar suavemente mientras estaban abrazados y el sol se escondía acercarse para darse finalmente un beso que duro mucho más que el que yo le di aquella vez podría decirse que duro como 10 segundos luego terminaron de ver la puesta de sol mientras reían de manera tierna.

-Oh, Finn que feliz me siento de que al fin podemos estar juntos- le dijo la dulce princesa mientras ponía su cabeza encima de mi hombre del yo más joven.

-Si y no dejare que nada cambie que hemos logrado estar juntos de aquí en adelante no dejare que nadie nos separe- luego de eso mi yo más joven le dio un beso en su frente a lo cual ellos se quedaron viendo la puesta de sol.

Entonces me di cuenta mi trabajo está mejor que hecho aquí me comencé a retirar y estaba ya en el dulce bosque, había logrado mi cometido finalmente iba poder estar con la chica que amaba a pesar de todos los problemas iban a venir pero ahora los íbamos a resolver juntos, luego de esto pienso regresar a mi tiempo ponerme al dia con la DP y pienso cambiar muchas otras cosas salvare a Shoko, ayudare a Marceline con los reyes vampiro o incluso a la DP con su madre pero primero debo regresar a mi tiempo active el interruptor y comencé a regresar en el tiempo en un gran destello.

**En la habitación del tiempo**

Un gran torbellino comenzó a ocurrir en medio de la habitación del tiempo y la pared se comenzó a cuartear un poco más de lo que ya estaba tanto Prismo y el búho cósmico lo dejaron de detener dentro de unos momentos finalmente se estabilizo:

-Guau eso fue horrible Prismo ahora si me harás caso y finalmente arreglaras esas paredes- el búho cósmico estaba bien agitado y le dijo muy desesperado al bidimensional y supremo ser.

-Tienes razón, solo déjame chequear que universos hicieron esto- entonces Prismo creo una ventana en la habitación y comenzó a observar luego para regresar con una mirada preocupada.

-Esto está mal uno de los reinos con jurisdicción exclusiva como la de los protectores, está creando más universos alternos del mismo primero esta ese universo de dimensiones terceras y cuartas(referencia al universo del episodio de Glitch is a Glitch), el mundo de Morfeo otra especie de protector el cual es solo accesible a traves de un portal que se crea cuando ocurre una lluvia de cuchillas y te metes dentro de un fuerte de almohadas lo denominamos Puhoy, también está el de esa gente pequeña que menciono Glob, el de ese viejo loco con sus fanfictions(Fionna y Cake), la realidad alterna que creo Finn con su deseo y ahora esta otra realidad alterna o variación temporal más bien ya que intervino en el pasado.

-Pero ya existen múltiples multiversos ¿Que tienen de malo estos?- pregunto preocupado la suprema ave.

-No lo ves, Finn y Jake estuvieron en la habitación el tiempo lo que hace peligroso que ellos creen variaciones de su Multiverso ya que provocara que colapse mi habitación si ellos se encuentran constantemente creando nuevos universos.

-Entonces será mejor que te apresures que esa cosa puede salir y no sabemos que puede pasar- indico el búho cósmico.

-SI, comenzare enseguida solo espero que lo que sea que haya hecho Finn espero que no haya sido desastroso- luego Prismo se concentró en arreglar las paredes de su hogar.

**En el nuevo presente de Finn.**

Cuando Finn llego tele portándose a su nueva línea temporal se encontraba en medio de un lugar inhóspito no era el increíble y hermoso reino de Ooo de siempre sino que se veía lleno de fuego ardiendo se veía extrañas criaturas voladoras como insectos surcando los cielos y los golems del reino de fuego sobre tierra junto con algunos soldados de fuego haciendo rondas después de esconderse Finn dijo:

-Que en el nombre de Glob ha pasado aquí.

**Gracias a todos por esperar y finalmente he podido terminar un nuevo capítulo quizás uno de los mas dramáticos que he escrito si se podría decir XD. Como saben este proceso de publicación se va retrasar bastante debido a las clases pero yo pienso acabar esta serie de historias asi que de que lo hago lo hago asi que espérenme con paciencia ya que estoy a punto de graduarme asi que me debo concentra sobre todo en eso. Por otro lado unos saludos a mis amigas karenazora y oceangirl gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo además de mis amigos del grupo de Facebook de HDA. De ellos les recomiendo bastante los fics de George187, Ghostbell777, Carlosjm a los demás también estan full recomendados que lean sus fics bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Y un enorme axxxxxxxxxx porque acabo de conseguir una Nintendo 3DS y un Pokemon Y para iniciar de nuevo mi carrera como maestro Pokemon, nos vemos dejen reviews que nunca está de más sino que más bien me impulsan a escribir más y si le gustan demasiado pónganlo en favoritos para seguir las actualizaciones, también en caso de que no lo hayan hecho lean las historias anteriores a esta que son: Juego de Póker en San Valentín y Gente pequeña, secretos grandes también pónganle fav si les gusta o review si me quisieran dar alguna recomendación bueno hasta la próxima.**


	7. El nuevo futuro

**El nuevo futuro**

**Hola que tal a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de hora de aventura nos llevara un poco de tiempo considerable terminarlo pero trabajare para que esté listo, buenas noticias actualmente soy el poseedor de una nueva 3DS además de con el tener el Pokemon Y así que tendré menos tiempo para escribir para ustedes XD es broma pero tengo que trabajar en mis exámenes así que eso si me quitara bastante tiempo también les informo que ya soy un mayor de edad legal así que a tomar y conducir se ha dicho XD, pero bueno basta de cosas y dar mi axxxx para dar inicio al nuevo capítulo.**

**De regreso al presente:**

Cuando finalmente regreso a mi respectivo tiempo deseaba recibir un escenario mucho más animador o más que sea el mismo lugar donde siempre viví pero al llegar veo una tierra en medio del fuego y ruinas los únicos seres que rondan por ahí son como unos insectos que andan rondando por los cielos además de seres de fuego. Que rayos recuerdo bien que había partido de mi casa se supone que debería estar allí no en el reino de fuego decidí ir a algún lugar conocido pero en todos los alrededores la imagen era igual así que lo más cercano y familiar además de mi casa que sabía era el dulce reino digo se supone que hay es donde debería vivir mi nueva/antigua novia desde hace 2 años, así que me dirigiré para allá.

**De camino al dulce reino**

El panorama sigue igual he evadido varios insectos para no tener peleas ahora mismo de todas maneras he logrado avanzar pero justo cuando he llegado al bosque de algodón de azúcar 5 insectos voladores me comenzaron a rodear listos para atacarme, después de eso me sorprendí ante aquello eran los Spreaders que demonios esta sucediendo aquí ellos no salen de sus madrigueras como pueden estar tan lejos y haber provocado todo esto.

No me dieron mucho tiempo para pensar así que inmediatamente los esquive con mi espada cuando el segundo me iba atacar salte encima de los 2 hasta que uno ultimo me iba embestir me alce y di una fuerte salto blandiendo mi espada para arriba para después darle un ataque que lo partiría a uno de ellos por la mitad.

Cuando hice eso los restantes me comenzaron irse encima mío y me comenzaron a golpear en grupo enloquecidos, la enorme cantidad de golpes que recibía era incesante mucho peor al que me daban cuando recién pelee contra ellos cuando estaba con Ralph no podía contraatacar hasta que con las pocas fuerzas que tenía salí huyendo de en medio de ellos corriendo mientras me seguían lance el frisbee lo esquivaron pero termino regresando a ellos lo cual hizo que uno de ellos se golpeara y descendiera chocándose pegue un salto luego clave mi espada encima de el, me tarde un poco en sacarla de nuevo debido a que eran más duros que antes tenía una bomba preparada le lance a otra que comenzó a descender de la explosión finalmente choco con 2 pienso que será mucho más fácil encargarme, solo necesito encontrar "el momento apropiado" pensé, los 2 últimos venían a gran velocidad justo uno en cada lado pensando el momento justo para realizar mi ataque comencé a dar vueltas incesantes como un tornado con mi espada de raíz la cual como que lo atrape en un remolino de cortes los 2 salieron totalmente despedazados aun así el daño que me habían hecho era considerable pero tenía que ir al dulce reino, si alguien sabía lo que pasaba debería ser mi novia, debo buscar a la dulce princesa.

En la entrada del dulce reino cuando pude regresar me encontré con algo peor de lo que pensaba, el dulce reino de cierta manera parecía intacto pero en vez de un lugar para visitar parecía más un bastión de guerra o algo parecido debido a que tenía armas vigilantes a los alrededores, los guardias de chicle no andaban quietos sino moviéndose constantemente patrullando, además de que ciertas casa a lo lejos se veían como barricadas, que rayos sucedió por aquí a pesar del aspecto me extrañaba que por ahí andaban unos guardias de fuego pero eran acompañados de unos Spreaders pero estos estaban en 2 patas, lo cual era de lo más extraño, además de eso estaban ahí parados sin ningun tipo de reacción especial simplemente con la cabeza baja avance rapidamente por en medio de los arbustos corriendo ellos ni siquiera me veían ya que tenían la cabeza baja, pero cuando pase alado de ellos comenzaron a volverse locos dieron un enorme chirrido: ¡Uarghhhh!, luego de gritar comenzaron a correr 2 cerca de mi como locos atacando al aire se iban sobre mí, cuando se me acerco uno intente darle un espadazo pero inmediatamente de un golpe boto mi espada por otro lado de una manera muy sencilla evito mi estocada esa cosa era más ágil y fuerte de lo que pensé, comenzó a forcejear conmigo vi su cara y no tenía ojos todo estaba cubierto como de hongos y sus dientes eran de los más afilados que había visto, mas que los de Marceline o Limonagrio combinados no recuerdo que los Spreaders eran para nada así, estos parecían que estaban listos para arrancarme la carne logre zafarme de ellos de una patada pero volvieron hacia mí, me vi acorralado en contra de la pared listo para que hagan lo que me tuvieran que hacer , cierro los ojos estaba acabado sin espada como iba a salir de esta justo en ese momento salieron 5 banana guardias, no solo con sus lanzas sino con armaduras que se veían bien resistentes además de eso, tenían como una pistola con ellos, con una espada en uno de sus bolsillos jamás los había vistos tan armados se fueron sobre los guardias de fuego acabando con unos cuantos al parecer los de fuego no estaban tan armados, pero enseguida uno de los nuevos Spreaders golpeo uno cada uno a un banana guardia diferente ellos no pudieron retenerlos como yo, cuando los cogieron inmediatamente comenzaron a morder su cuello desgarrando su "carne", para luego seguirlos comiendo 2 banana guardias fuera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justo cuando nos iban atacar enseguida un enorme rayo como eléctrico color morado mato a uno de ellos luego de eso el otro comenzó a atacar el aire como loco sin siquiera darse cuenta de donde vino el disparo la persona que lo había hecho estaba cubierta con un especie de traje rosa tapando todo enseñando solo parte de sus ojos estaba como cubierto con lamina de aluminio pero tenía con protecciones como los banana guardias aunque se veía bien ligera como con chalecos muy resistentes todo envuelto en rosa como un uniforme de combate, la extraña figura se agacho y comenzó a acercarse a ese Spreader yo estaba a punto de gritar algo pero los banana guardias me pusieron sus manos, sobre su boca luego me susurraron al oído:

-No hables tan fuerte los rastreadores se guían por el sonido, si te oyen podrían matarla, te sugiero que la dejes hacer su trabajo- la quede mirando simplemente iba agachada caminando a hurtadillas suavemente mientras el Spreader intentaba escuchar algo cuando estaba apunto de hacer algo la chica lo coge del cuello con algo de dificultad ya que es alto y le clava una daga en todo el cuello el animal grito y finalmente cayó muerto, la chica se dirigió a los banana guardias y les dijo:

-¡Guardias, cual es el estado de este patrullaje, díganme las bajas nuestras y del enemigo, además de la persona que defendieron!- le dijo de manera muy autoritaria.

-Su Majestad y princesa, hemos derrotado 10 soldados del reino de fuego, pero los rastreadores todos fueron eliminados por usted, lastimosamente 2 de nuestros soldados murieron en batalla contra los rastreadores, la persona que apoyamos logro eliminar 5 de los del grupo de frente los corredores- indico el banana guardia con una estrella en su uniforme.

-Muy bien lamentaremos la perdida de esos valientes, pero cuál es la identidad de este forastero luchador- la figura envuelta en ese traje me decía de manera dulce tal vez me di cuenta de quien trataba.

Simplemente le dije: ¿Princesa eres tú?, luego de eso la figura reconoció mi voz y respondió: "Sera posible", mientras se acercaba a mi sacando su lo que la tapaba vi lo más hermoso que había visto desde que había llegado en efecto era la dulce princesa mi nueva novia en este tiempo, pero ahora su cabello era más largo de lo que lo tenía cuando tenía 13 soltándoselo un poco ya que lo tenía recogido le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, se veía alta pero yo lo seguía siendo más que ella por un poco pero ya había desarrollado sus atributos aun no del todo, se pone enfrente de mi justo cuando estaba a punto de decir: ¡Hey princesa! Para abrazarla ella me dio un enorme cachetada en la cara incluso más fuerte la de la batalla mágica y me dijo: "Finn, que rayos haces aquí se supone que después de despertarte descanses no te deberías poner en peligro de esa manera, no sabría qué hacer si murieras, me derrumbaría por completo" lo dijo entre lágrimas pero con bastante enojo también justo cuando estaba a punto de responder ella me dio un enorme beso en los labios uno como nunca había recibido antes realmente amoroso pero a la vez apasionado y como nunca había hecho algo como eso, no sabía que hacer también estaba sorprendido por la reacción de la princesa al besarme de esa manera.

-¿Princesa que está pasando?, ¿Porque todo está lleno de esas extrañas cosas y los guardias de fuego estan rondando por aquí atacándome?- le pregunte como loco si alguien sabía algo debía ser ella no solo porque es mi nueva novia sino también porque es la más lista de Ooo.

-Cierto, debo recordar que recién has despertado- ella viro la cara por otro lado para luego volver a verme mientras pensaba- Es verdad te contare todo regresemos al palacio hay podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Al entrar ya al castillo del dulce reino no era tampoco como lo recuerdo ya no estaba con dulces habitantes rondando por los pasillos, pretendientes de la dulce princesa en cola(aunque supongo que después de hacerse mi novia ya no se tomaban esa molestia), dulces jugando, pasillos ni nada por el estilo, eran pasillos con varios mapas de la Tierra de Ooo, no solo había dulces sino gente de todo tipo de reinos del reino Mora, de la princesa Musculos, del reino del desayuno, los caballeros de la princesa Hot dog, princesa anillo de compromiso y esmeralda, incluso los Vikingos de la montaña Boom Boom estaban ahí pensaba que se habían mudado a una isla, bueno todo tipo de gente de varios reinos, Mentita no andaba con su traje formal de mayordomo andaba con traje de cadete o más bien general, Ann, la doctora princesa, doctor helado y la enfermera pastelillo estaban atendiendo una gran cantidad de heridos de todo tipo los cuales iban llegando más, por otro lado se veían banana guardias que le eran entregadas armas nuevas y tecnológicas las cuales nunca había visto saliendo listos para la batalla y me pregunto: ¿Contra que estaremos peleando?. Finalmente llegamos a nada mas y nada menos que la habitación de la dulce princesa al principio estaba un poco nervioso era la primera vez que iba completamente solo a su habitación y cuando digo yo me refiero a mí, no a mi yo del pasado la dulce princesa se dio cuenta y me dijo: ¿Qué sucede Finn, porque no entras?- me dijo mientras sostenía la puerta.

-Eh estas segura de que entremos así no más, solos.

Luego me miro y se rio un poco, me dijo: Finn, tontito estuvo bien las primeras 3 veces pero incluso ya te habías acostumbrado a que estemos los 2 solos en mi cuarto o en el tuyo- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ah claro es solo que ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Luego al llegar al cuarto de ella me di cuenta de que también cambio ya no era una habitación de chica muy elegante, sino que era una sala de operaciones con un enorme monitor mostrando múltiples numeros de amenazas, mostrándome los monstruos que pelee se vieron que estaban los Spreaders normales o carne de cañón tenían de nombre, acechadores que eran unos un poco más duros parecían pero realmente oscuros como camuflaje, luego los rastreadores que son esas cosas que mataron a los banana guardias y un tipo el cual se veía tapado para la silueta parecía indicar que eran enormes, aparte de eso se veían mapas que parecía que esas cosas habían invadido y casi todo Ooo estaba dominado, estaba la cama de la dulce princesa, estantes llenos de armas y su closet, finalmente había como una especie de Spreader sobre una camilla lo fui a revisar comencé a limpiar lo que tenía encima y vi algo que no podía creer la insignia que poseía era un corazón envuelto en llamas tanto rojas y azules le pregunto a la dulce princesa: ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Bueno acabas de despertar, Finn así que como no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados y harás algo tal y como hiciste ahorita será mejor que te lo diga, después de un suspiro ella comenzó a prender el monitor para iniciar su explicación.

El inicio de todo este lugar horrible que antiguamente se llamaba la Maravillosa Tierra de Ooo fue iniciado por estos 2 luego el monitor se enciende para mostrar a la princesa flama pero no con su típico atuendo llevaba puesto un vestido realmente largo como las típicas reinas el cual llegaba hasta el suelo su cola su corona era metalizada con fuego encima de la misma y su gema tenia alrededor metal oscuro, su pelo la parte de atrás estaba suelto llegando hasta debajo de sus rodillas el atuendo que usaba era mucho mas real del que usaba antes, el otro individuo era un ciborg completo o robot mas bien era de color amarillo de en una de sus manos tenia una aserradora y poseía como un circulo en su pecho el cual brillaba de color rojo tenía una corona metalizada de gemas de color rojo, negro y verde una pequeña capa que no llegaba más debajo de su espalda.

La primera es la autoproclamada reina de Ooo la reina flama la cual ha conquistado todos los reinos en nombre de su padre la alianza matrimonial que obtuvo con el individuo visto aquí le permitió tener la mayor cantidad de fuerza militar y unidades para conquistar Ooo de manera casi instantánea.

-¡Alianza matrimonial!- no pude evitar sentirme mal aun tenia sentimientos por la reina flama y cambie todo convirtiéndola en una dictadora en Ooo e incluso se casó con alguien malvado ¿Con quién?- pregunte.

-Se casó con Ricardio- dijo mirando para abajo.

-¿Qué cómo paso?- le dijo en una sorpresa total esto cada vez empeoraba más y más.

Te lo dire: "La vez que ustedes fueron a luchar contra el rey helado y fueron emboscados por Ricardio siendo envenenados con Zanoids, Arcoíris y yo fuimos tras ustedes- eso lo recuerdo pensé esa ocasión DP me salvo luchando contra Ricardio que pudo haber salido mal- los encontramos en aquella cueva en la cual Ricardio ataco a Arcoíris me di cuenta que lo que tenia que hacer rápido era derrotarlo de otra manera los Zanoids se iban esparcir aun mas haciendo casi imposible crear un antídoto ya que me estaba quedando sin tiempo decidí enfrentarme a Ricardio. Parecía que lo iba a lograr pero cometí mi más grande error.

**Recuerdo de la Dulce Princesa.**

Me encontré enfrente del captor de Finn y Jake, Ricardio el salio de entre las sombras usando un cuerpo que en mi opinión no estab bien hecho luego comenzó a decir:

-Vaya, vaya princesa has venido no entiendo que ves en un niño humano y su perro- dijo en tono burlón.

-Suéltalo lo que ve en él es que es el más grande héroe de todos y mi novio- grite con mucha valentía.

Al ver mi aspecto rejuvenecido Ricardio se veía decepcionado como que esperaba algo mejor bueno a mi no me importaba: Guau te recordaba con más tu sabes forma femenina aún falta bastante para que estés lista la verdad esto ya dejo de tener mucho sentido, los matare- dijo Ricardio mientras se los llevaba.

-Espera que acaso tienes miedo de luchar contra una chica- le dije para desafiarlo- no dejare que te los lleves solo me importa lo que el piense de mi- le dije señalando a mi héroe amado.

-Muy valiente admiro eso, está bien considero tu deseo, te permitiré luchar por sus vidas- luego dejándolos a un lado él se preparó para pelear, yo también me prepare al principio de la pelea Ricardio me dio unos golpes, finalmente lo logre poner sobre el suelo poniéndolo en una posición en la cual lo tenía dominado y le mencione: "Crees que somos intelectualmente iguales, se una o dos cosas sobre crear un cuerpo con biomasa y es no dejar tu corazón expuesto"- le dije con enorme agitación pero después de que le dije eso Ricardio se comenzó a reír para luego comenzar a forcejearme luego tirándome contra una pared de un empujón.

-Jajajajaja, princesa gracias por el valioso consejo de verdad sabía que de esta pelea iba a sacar algo productivo, nos veremos después princesa luego grito: ¡Spreaders ahora!- luego en medio de eso bastantes Spreaders comenzaron a llevarse a Ricardio y unos pocos se dirigieron a mi.

"Despues de eso tarde mucho tiempo en derrotar a esos Spreaders apenas eran las unidades carne de cañón los cuales son los más simples, debido a eso no me pude llevar al rey helado, y solo a ti y a Jake el rey helado se lo llevo Marceline para atenderlo repentinamente, intente hacer un antídoto para los Zanoids pero ya era demasiado tarde se habían esparcido por gran parte de su cerebro Jake y tu cayeron en estado vegetal"

-¿Que?- le dije muy sorprendido- hasta ahora?- ella solo asintió su cabeza indicándome que tenía razón.

"Al concentrarme totalmente en curarlos a los 2 y ayudar a Arcoiris con su embarazo, Ricardio no perdió el tiempo en ponerse en accion desarrollo el cuerpo ciborg perfecto tal y como viste en la imagen, ya ni siquiera es de ninguna manera parte del cuerpo del rey helado como antes es un ser totalmente nuevo poco mas de 1 mes después Ricardio asistió a la corte del reino de fuego para pedir la mano de la hija del rey flama en matrimonio, al principio el mismo se rey se negó debido a no ser de la realeza, pero Ricardio demostró que si poseía un "reino" podría decirse ya que controlaba un enorme ejercito de nuestros nuevos enemigos "Spreaders" el mismo insecto que habías derrotado el mismo día que nos hicimos novios- me dijo sonrojándose un poco tal vez a ese feliz recuerdo.

-Si, pero como digo pude derrotar fácilmente a ese "Spreader" en aquella ocasión ¿porque han podido conquistar casi todo Ooo?

-Es verdad pero el tipo de Spreader que viste era la conocida carne de cañón, Ricardio posee muchos miles de ellos además de que la primera generación fue contra lo que peleaste Ricardio los cultivo por así decirlo haciendo que incluso la carne de cañón sea extremadamente peligrosa y que se adapten a lo que sea, sus otras unidades se producen a menor velocidad pero son mucho mas letales. Ademas el rey flama y el tenían un objetivo común el cual era conquistar todo Ooo pero el rey flama quería asegurar su victoria al comprometer a su poderosa hija la cual es la elemental de fuego mas poderosa con un príncipe malvado para siga su legado, siendo que no ataco antes porque sus fuerzas a pesar de ser grandes no estaban aseguradas, habiendo pasado esto el rey flama entrego a su hija, esta le termino gustando a este repugnante ser por su maldad grande y el poder que le daba haciendo caer Ooo en esta tiranía actual, solo el dulce reino es el ultimo lugar que quedo en pie gracias a la informacion temprana que conseguí gracias a ti, Finn" agarrando mi mano señalo al mismo Spreader que mi yo del pasado mato hace 2 años siendo lo único que pudo hacer la supervivencia de ellos, luego de su explicación unas pocas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se comenzó a lamentar.

-Finn, lo siento tanto todo esto es mi culpa, de no haber abierto mi boca, de haber sido más fuerte en esos momentos no te hubiera perdido tanto tiempo y Jake no seguiría inconsciente tu eras lo que me quedaba y me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante en esta guerra y sufrimiento constante, que yo pude haber evitado e incluso de cierta manera provoque- ella seguía llorando bastante llenando mi camisa de sus lágrimas, estaba totalmente húmeda pero yo me limite a reconfortarla además de que yo tenía un sentimiento mucho peor que el de ella ya que yo se que yo fui el verdadero culpable de todo este desastre simplemente le dije.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y daré todo de mi ser para acabar con esto hasta que sea lo último que haga- la reconforte aunque no sabe que la culpa que siento en mi pecho es la peor que jamás he sentido.

**En las afueras de Ooo en un palacio desconocido con un diseño metalizado pero al mismo tiempo con fuego junto con un laboratorio de desarrollo genético y de unidades militares.**

-Asi que han eliminado un grupo de nuestros rastreadores, esa gente de dulce es mas fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo la figura que era el ciborg perfecto Ricardio.

-Señor que accion recomienda que tomemos, diezmar y conquistar el dulce reino significaría vuestra victoria total al tener todo Ooo bajo su poder- el Spreader que hablaba con él era diferente a los demás ciertos generales Spreaders se les doto conciencia para que de esa manera no dejarle toda la tarea a Ricardio de dirigir el combate.

-Envía un escuadrón de los Omega- con gran tranquilidad el villano ordeno enviar a su elite- alrededor de 5 Omegas harán una buena apertura para nuestro ataque.

-Sí, señor- inmediatamente el general se retiró.

-Amado- le dijo la hermosa reina del fuego Spreader el imperio más poderoso en Ooo- veo que tienes todo listo para que esas basuras caigan a nuestros poderosos guerreros usando nuestros titanes de fuego y tus Omega serán acabados.

-Por supuesto mi hermosa soberana- le dijo- necesitaremos también hablar con el señor para que nos dé el visto bueno a nuestro ataque.

-Tienes razón- luego ella le da un beso en su mejilla por raro que parezca ambos se llegaba a "sentir" dado que el metal y el fuego son compatibles en cierto modo.

Despues de eso un especie de portal verde se comienza abrir mostrando una imagen de unos ojos de tono anaranjado, con una voz grave, macabra y autoritaria, la reina y Ricardio se inclinaron ante aquel ser siendo el único al que daban sumisión.

-Mi señor que grata es su visita- le dijo Ricardio con enorme respeto.

-Guárdate los halagos Ricardio- escuchándose en un tono neutro ni emoción- deseo saber los avances en tu conquista y todo lo que has hecho con el ejército que te di.

-Teniendo nuestros grupos tanto carne de cañón o los de frente, los infalibles rastreadores y nuestros invencibles Omega, pronto haremos un enorme ataque al dulce reino dándonos nuestro objetivo final o mas bien su voluntad.

-Qué hay de tus otras unidades en desarrollo, las usaras.

-Sí, el ataque al dulce reino apenas usa menos de la mitad de todo nuestro armamento Spreader, y lo dejaremos para que usted realiza su cruzada a las otros universos- mostrándole diferentes diseños y tipos de Spreader nunca antes vistos la figura le dio su aprobación.

-Algo que quiera saber más, mi señor- termino el ciborg.

-No, finalmente dentro de poco será mi resurgimiento solo este Universo protegido por los despreciables héroes del pasado evita que tenga la creación y el Multiverso mismo en mis manos pero una vez que ustedes lo conquisten eso ya será historia, antes de retirarme solo recuerda quien eras y todo lo que eres ahora recuerdes quien te lo dio- luego el portal desapareció y Ricardio dijo: Nunca lo olvidare, mi señor por eso usted tiene mi eterna gratitud y lealtad.

-Asi es amado gracias a él tenemos todo lo que hemos deseado y yo te tengo a ti- luego el casco que poseía Ricardio se bajó un poco mostrando una cara diferente a su original pero solo se notaba su boca, besando a la reina de todo Ooo, la antigua reina flama.

**Antes de concluir unas pocas curiosidades:**

**-El diseño del traje de la dulce princesa esta basado en los Anbu de Naruto sin la mascara y con los detalles que extra que di buscar en google para saber mejor en que esta basado.**

**-El diseño del traje de la reina flama esta basado en el traje que uso Megamente en su película el llamado la malva negra cuando pelea contra Titan solo que con tonos del color de la RF recomendado verlo en Google imágenes.**

**-El diseño del nuevo cuerpo de Ricardio esta basado en el traje de Cyrax del Mortal Kombat 9 recomendado verlo en Google imágenes, agregándole los detalles que indique de capa y corona obviamente.**

**-Los episodios afectados por este cambio en la línea de tiempo son: Incendio, Caliente al tacto, Fuego inestable y principalmente Dama y Arcoíris, los 3 primeros por que la princesa flama nunca se hizo novia de Finn y no salió del reino de fuego y Dama y Arcoíris porque la dulce princesa no tenia la suficiente fuerza física para derrotar a Ricardio además de que un Spreader se transportó con Finn al pasado.**

**- La manera de atacar de la carne de cañón está basado en los corredores de Last of Us buscar en google imágenes y youtube para comprobarlo.**

**-El diseño de los rastreadores en su rostro y su manera de atacar está basado en los chasqueadores de Last of US buscar en google imágenes y youtube para comprobarlo.**

**Hemos terminado otro capítulo de nuestro fic le puse la accion que quería y también contar un poco sobre el inicio de este futuro alterno, el siguiente capitulo tratara sobre como Ricardio logro todo lo que tiene además será hecho en su perspectiva, mientras mas tiempo pasa mas me tardare en actualizar nuevos capítulos, antes de irme agradecimientos a mis amigos George187, Ghostbell777, carlosjim7, Sr.N y todos los chicos del grupo HDA, también les recomiendo los siguientes fics Los guardianes del tiempo: Primera confrontación y Memorias los cuales son muy buenos. Tambien les agradezco a mis amigas con su apoyo constante y todo aquel que me deje review además de fav si la historia la quieren seguir de cerca cada vez que actualizo. Asi que hasta la próxima y a darme un break con de Last of Us, CoD Black Ops 2 y Assasins Creed Brotherhood un axxxxxxxxxxx enorme para todos. Hasta el próximo capitulo. **


End file.
